


Phase 0

by triste_an



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste_an/pseuds/triste_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фаза ноль существовала всегда. Кто-то верит в это. Кто-то считает, что она началась 6 июня 1966 года. Этой версии, без сомнения, придерживается Мердок. Но правда в том, что Фаза 0 началась в августе 1998 года и продлилась совсем недолго. И записей о ней не осталось ни у кого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Pre-Phase 0

– Ты уверен, что тебе стоит оставаться одному?

– Да, мистер Норман.

– Честно говоря, мне не нравятся такие панки как ты. Синие волосы, бледные лица… а не задумал ли ты свистнуть что-нибудь из моего магазина?

– Нет, мистер Норман.

Вообще-то, Стю нравилось оставаться одному в магазине, жаль только выходило нечасто: Ник и Эмили, нормальные работники, не младшие продавцы на полставки как он, находились здесь почти каждый день. Вот только сегодня, по несчастному стечению обстоятельств, оба заболели. Стю мог бы связать этот факт с тем, как они переглядываются или забегают во время смен друг друга, чтобы о чем-то поговорить в подсобке, но его мало интересовали подобные вещи.

Гораздо более важным было то, что Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium являлся идеальным местом для того, чтобы помузицировать: люди заходили сюда крайне редко, очевидно, смущаясь размеров этого магазина: он располагался в торговом центре и занимал достаточную площадь для того, чтобы продавать здесь любые музыкальные инструменты; и еще бы осталось на оборудование. Все эти мониторы, Fender и Marshall, пульты и крутые сабвуферы, усилители и компрессоры. Но мистер Норман был слишком консервативен для чего-то подобного. Никакой нормальной музыки. Только клавишные, желательно органы. Даже синтезаторы провоцировали у него приступ головной боли. Стю полагал, что мистер Норман терпит их только потому, что так у него получалось тянуть аренду. Дорогостоящая линейка Yamaha, которая и в самом деле звучала очень круто, –единственный лакомый кусочек в этой дыре, и именно она была целью Стю в любом его одиночном дежурстве. Ему действительно нравилось наигрывать что-нибудь из ранних The Human League на каком-нибудь из крутых монстров люксовой линейки. Не то, что на его допотопной Casio VL-1, которую подарил отец.

Правда, Стю даже не пытался интересоваться, чего стоило хозяину платить ему зарплату.

– Смотри мне…

– Смотрю, мистер Норман.

Лишь оставаясь в Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium в полном одиночестве Стю чувствовал, что это место – его дом. Возможно, даже более подходящий, чем его собственный. Разве что не стоило включать здесь музыку на полную катушку… а впрочем, у него все равно не было ничего, кроме плеера, чтобы слушать ее здесь.

Стю совсем недолго учился в музыкальной школе, еще в Хартфордшире, и подозревал, что играет совершенно неправильно, но ему нравилось медитативное состояние подбора нужных звуков и извлечение их из клавиш. Оно успокаивало. Так можно было не думать о вечных разговорах дома. Отец уже давно считал, что Стю стоит подрабатывать у него в Tusspot's Fairground, и, что более важно, готовиться к наследованию семейного бизнеса, вот только железки казались ему скучными. Но карьера охотника за бурями оказалась совершенно бесполезной в плане заработка, а о его граффити говорили только полиция и слесари, которым приходилось их закрашивать.

Как-то Стю даже нарисовал карикатуру на мистера Нормана, но тот просто заменил витрину. Лишнее доказательство, что хозяин был слишком чопорным для того, чтобы воспринимать более современные виды искусства.

Но дело было не только в железках или глупых мечтах. Все в этом мире, на самом деле, было скучным. Кроме музыки. Да и та местами была похожа на заунывную блевотину, если вдуматься.

Возможно, так думает каждый девятнадцатилетний подросток из Кроули, если не каждый в принципе. Но Стю в глубине души тешил надежду быть хоть в чем-то оригинальным. Вот только с такими как он никогда не происходит ничего интересного, если не считать падение с дерева. Забавно, что самым большим событием в его жизни навсегда останется случай восьмилетней давности, который напоминает о себе болью в голове и чертовыми синими волосами, которые так не нравятся мистеру Норману.

Кстати, о нем. Стю вздрогнул, силясь вернуться в реальность, и тут же уставился в спину удаляющегося хозяина. Несмотря на то, что реальность в сознании Стю становилась уродливым монстром, играющим с ним и его временем по каким-то странным, извращенным правилам, самым большим его страхом было однажды навсегда залипнуть в одном положении. Мать, кажется, называла это кататонией. А иногда – комой. Он предпочитал никак не называть это состояние, потому что про себя считал его смертью. Впрочем, его можно было считать и божьим благословением, если очень захотеть.

И все же стоило вернуться в реальность, чтобы, наконец, исполнить заветное желание и остаться в магазине на несколько часов в гордом одиночестве. Стю снова вздрогнул, а после – для верности – еще и потряс головой, чтобы проснуться. Такими темпами ему понадобится кофе из автомата, если он действительно хочет подобрать Don't You Want Me сегодня. Сознание отключалось в самый неподходящий момент.

Возможно, ему стоит больше спать?.. и, наконец, найти нормальную работу. Еще было бы неплохо пойти на какие-нибудь занятия по игре на клавишных, наверняка тогда будет проще подбирать песни.

Кажется, он видел подобные объявления в газете, оставленной Ником. Стю отыскал ее под прилавком, слева от кассового аппарата, и, облокотившись о стойку, принялся просматривать все подряд. Местные скучные новости, погода, спортивные сводки… продажа, реклама недействующих лекарств… о, вот и объявления.

Он знал музыкальную школу на Сейнт-Огастин-роуд – она была недалеко от автобусной остановки до католической школы Сейнт-Уилфридс, где он учился. К сожалению, место казалось ему проклятым, так что Стю сразу же отмел эту мысль. А вот заглянуть в какое-то непонятное место в другом конце города с лаконичным названием «Игра на любых музыкальных инструментах» показалось ему неплохой идеей. Вот только, кажется, он что-то забыл… точно! Кофе.

Стю поднялся, абсолютно уверенный, что в этот раз сможет без лишних раздумий дойти до автомата. Ему, конечно, придется оставить магазин запертым на какое-то время, но едва ли кто-то заметит, что он отлучался. Стю поднялся из-за стойки, прихватил ключи и потянулся, с хрустом поднимая руки вверх и поворачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Во время одного из таких поворотов в поле его зрения попала угловая витрина, выходившая на улицу: большой монолит стекла, уже второй на памяти Стю. Первый мистер Норман заменил как раз по его вине.

За окном своей жизнью жил вечерний крошечный город, и Стю чувствовал себя так, словно он не является его частью, а просто со стороны наблюдает за темной чащей или пастью неведомого существа, готового проглотить человека в любой момент. Возможно, выходить на улицу было не очень мудрой идеей, учитывая это жутковатое зрелище, но Стю помнил: вся затягивающая и настораживающая магия кончится, стоит ему вдохнуть свежий уличный воздух и переступить порог.

Он не знал, что пугает его в темноте. И не знал, что в ней гипнотизирует. В любом случае, Стю не слишком нравились эти сложные эмоции, в которых он не мог разобраться, поэтому от темноты он отворачивался. Так было проще.

Поэтому Стю и не понял, что именно произошло: он услышал лишь звон стекла и звуки ударов, а после, как ему показалось, упал. И мир перестал существовать.

Он открыл глаза ненадолго, не зная, сколько времени прошло, и почувствовал, как тут же проваливается обратно в вязкую и зыбкую черноту. В ужасе перед ней Стю схватился за руку неизвестного ему мужчины, беззвучно умоляя не оставлять его там в не-существовании, но ничего не вышло: язык не поворачивался, а связки не слушались. Мужчина посмотрел на него в ответ со смесью отвращения и злобы, и легкой толикой страха, которая поставила Стю в тупик. Чего этот человек боялся?.. из-за чего смотрел на него с таким отвращением?

Стю хотел бы узнать все это, но не мог. Он лишь понял одно: если этот человек и мог удержать его от падения в бесконечную черную бездну, то он этого не сделал. Возможно, он даже не понял, что Стю был с ним секунду назад.


	2. Part 1, Day 1

Когда он впервые пришел в себя, в мире не было ничего, кроме боли. Ему даже показалось, что его голову открывают, словно консервную банку, но руки не слушались, и закрыться от острого ножа не вышло. Он попытался всхлипнуть, хватая ртом воздух, и с ужасом понял: ощущение вздымающейся грудной клетки, кислород, попадающий в гортань, узкие тоннели ноздрей – все это кажется ему незнакомым и очень далеким. Сколько он отсутствовал здесь? Всегда ли это тело принадлежало ему? Когда он вернулся? Почему сейчас?.. – Сотни вопросов без ответа.

Ему хотелось отключиться снова, чтобы защитить себя от этой боли, но ничего не вышло: чувства были слишком глубокими, пронизывающими и острыми, они не давали провалиться в благословенную, родную пустоту. Постепенно приходя в себя, осознавая пространство, конечности и многие другие вещи, которые в каком-то мифически далеком «раньше» казались ему обыденными, он понял, что болит не только голова. Все его тело словно мучили на крупной терке – лишь для того, чтобы потом отдать на растерзание шлифовальному станку.

Во рту и горле осел огромный ком пыли, весь воздух превратился в рой мелких озлобленных камней, которые мешали позвать на помощь. А была ли нужна эта помощь? Умел ли он вообще говорить?

Наконец, его правая рука, преодолев сопротивление силы тяжести, отлепилась от туловища и коснулась волос. Он вздрогнул: ему показалось, что он действительно расстался с этой рукой и теперь ощущает лишь фантомные прикосновения, но в следующую секунду на него разом навалились цвета, вкусы, запахи, ощущения веса, тепла, движения... он, кажется, только что летел вперед. Но теперь – перестал.

Возможно, он, наконец, родился, но тогда неясно, откуда на его голове волосы и почему он смотрит на пыльную заасфальтированную дорогу. Или так на самом деле находят детей?.. А затем отмывают, бреют налысо и отдают несчастным семьям?

Верно. У него, кажется, уже была его собственная несчастливая семья. «Раньше». Может быть, он снова должен вернуться к ней, и она ждет его, стоит лишь оглянуться?

Приподнявшись на локтях и коленях, он обернулся, через плечо глядя на странного темноволосого мужчину. Откуда-то ему был знаком его вид, вот только расстояние казалось слишком большим для того, чтобы знать наверняка. Это был его отец? Брат? Кто-то другой?.. Друг, враг?

– Синеволосый бог с разбитыми глазами, – он не был уверен, слышит он эти слова или просто видит, как двигаются губы человека. Но голос показался ему приятным. Грубым, настоящим. Взрослым.

Возможно, это было сказано и не ему? Нет, не похоже: здесь не было никого, кроме них и девушки, с ужасом прижимающей к лицу ладони. Кажется, его часто звали синеволосым «раньше». Но когда-то волосы были каштановыми. А затем выпали и отросли уже такими.

Интересно, что же тогда значили «разбитые глаза»?..

Он смог встать и медленно, пошатываясь, добрести до машины, в которой сидел человек. Сощурившись, он разглядел, наконец, символ на капоте: странное крылатое существо со свернутой шеей и львиным хвостом. Он открыл дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения и сел внутрь, чувствуя удовлетворение от мягкой обивки кресла. Оно показалось на удивление удобным, продавленным, таким, словно он провел здесь целую вечность.

Мужчина, ни секунды не колеблясь, резко надавил на педаль газа, заставив машину взвыть, и с крутым разворотом покинул и девушку, и пустырь, похожий на заброшенный автопарк, устремляясь вдаль.

Он закрыл глаза, расслабляясь, но тут же открыл их вновь: кажется, его не было слишком долго, теперь не хотелось вновь отключаться. Он, видимо, многое потерял и забыл, но теперь снова может смотреть на деревья, улицы, людей... все они казались ему чем-то экзотическим. Вот только человек, что вел машину, был для него простым, понятным и каким-то очень правильным. Таким, какими и задуманы все люди. Немного напрягало лишь его молчание, и больше всего хотелось услышать голос. И сравнить с тем, что он слышал тогда, стоя на четвереньках на горячем асфальте.

– Это Vauxhall? – спросил он, наконец, поворачивая голову к водителю. Тот скривился и, наклонившись к нему, вытащил из бардачка пачку сигарет. Мужчина прикурил, нервно чиркнув зажигалкой несколько раз, потряс ее для верности, а после все же выкинул в открытое окно.

Он наблюдал за этими движениями искоса и находил их восхитительными. Полными жизни.

– Разбираешься в машинах, 2-D? – после длинной паузы, выпуская дым, с издевкой поинтересовался мужчина. Его черные волосы трепал ветер, подкрадывающийся со всех сторон, он же забирался под темно-коричневую, давно нестиранную футболку.

– 2-D? – тут же переспросил он, непонимающе моргнув. Выглядело, наверное, очень глупо, как выглядит все, что делает едва проснувшийся человек. Вместо ответа мужчина кивком указал ему на козырек от солнца перед сидением, и он послушно опустил его. В отражении небольшого зеркальца Стюарт Пот, наконец, увидел себя: с синими волосами, ссадинами и кровоподтеками на лице. Это видение и помогло ему вспомнить то глупое и смешное имя, но в самом зрелище не было ничего странного. Вот только почерневшие белки глаз казались на лице чем-то совсем чужеродным.

– Two Dents, «две дырки», ну ты понял, да? – хрипло расхохотался мужчина, но резко прервал сам себя, мигом посерьезнев: – Блядь, и почему ты не сдох?

Тон его сделался очень злым, он произнес последнюю фразу быстрее, чем все остальное. Возможно, такая перемена настроения и должна была отпугнуть Стю-Пота, но ему показалось, что это мило. Они промчали мимо рекламного билборда, изрисованного поверх граффити с рекламой местного фолк-рок фестиваля. Время, дата, место, все такое… и хулиганская приписка: «На хуй Blur», с которой Стю, пожалуй, склонен был согласиться. В целом, объявление получилось стильным, вот только с датой было что-то не так. Сентябрь 1998. Зачем объявлять фестиваль, который будет только через…

– Я же только что был в магазине… Сколько времени с тех пор прошло? – нахмурившись, спросил Стю, убирая обратно козырек. Мужчина оторвал от руля руку и принялся загибать пальцы, шевеля губами.

– Год, – ответил он, наконец, – И этот ебаный год я был вынужден таскаться с тобой, 2-D, ты понял?! – вновь быстро и с нажимом перевел он тему, скалясь, словно дикий зверь.

«Он просто переживает, – понял Стю и немедленно ощутил облегчение, – Он мой спаситель, который уже и не думал, что я очнусь. Он надеялся, что смерть принесет мне избавление. Какой сильный человек...»

– Ты спас меня, так что я тебе должен, – пожал он плечами, – И мне нравится имя 2-D. Пожалуй, теперь я буду всегда так представляться. Что-то вроде собственной фишки, верно?

Вместо ответа мужчина пробурчал что-то, отдаленно похожее на «сраные кокни» и затих. Поэтому 2-D затих тоже, отворачиваясь к окну и с удовольствием отмечая, как приятно на самом деле оказалось молчать в присутствии этого человека, зная, что и как он может сказать. И разбитое лобовое стекло не казалось такой уж помехой: ветер приятно обдувал лицо. Да, воздух с силой бил 2-D по щеке, но так он чувствовал, что снова живой. Полностью настоящий.

Под зеркалом заднего вида с огромной уродливой трещиной висел здоровенный перевернутый крест, и 2-D, обратив на него внимание, потянулся было дотронуться, но мужчина резко ударил его по ладони:

– Не трожь.

– Не буду, – согласно кивнул 2-D и снова замолчал, снедаемый любопытством. Что будет, если он спросит? И стоило ли вообще спрашивать такого человека о чем-то, что ему, очевидно, дорого? Немного поерзав в кресле, 2-D все-таки выпалил: – А почему он перевернут?

– Потому что я продал душу дьяволу в обмен на всякую херню.

– Какую?

– Не беси, блядь, меня, – предостерегающе выплюнул мужчина, но 2-D просто молча уставился на него, ожидая нормального ответа. – Я… ну, бля, я просто попросил группу, которая поможет мне завоевать мир. Ничего такого, что мне и так не должны.

– Группу? – оживленно продолжил 2-D. – В смысле, играть музыку, все такое? Ну, как продавали душу на перекрестке за умение играть на гитаре, так?

– Так, – неохотно признал мужчина. – Но меня серьезно, мать твою, наебали. Ну только если ты не умеешь петь и играть.

– Я умею, – уверенно ответил 2-D, чувствуя легкую обиду. Как в нем могли сомневаться? Он отвернулся от мужчины, прищурился и подставил лицо ветру. Неприятные мелкие мошки, пыль, камни, кажется, какой-то мусор… все это летело ему в лицо, но совершенно не напрягало. Наверное, даже если бы в его сторону полетел сейчас плевок, 2-D не обратил бы внимания и не сдвинулся с места. – А почему ты хотел, чтобы я умер?

– А что такое болезнь, как не стесненная в своей свободе жизнь? Смекаешь? – с гадкой ухмылкой поинтересовался мужчина.

– Нет, – простодушно ответил 2-D, улыбаясь. Ему однозначно достался интересный собеседник.

– Еще бы. Это Карл Маркс. Куда тебе…

– Эй, – вдруг улыбнулся Стю, протягивая руку, – я – 2-D.

– Знаю, – мрачно отозвался мужчина, покосившись на него, словно на душевнобольного, – Это я тебя так назвал, дурилка.

– А ты? – ничуть не обидевшись, продолжил 2-D.

– Что я?

– Как тебя зовут?

– Зови меня «Мой сексуальный властелин».

– Обязательно. Но не в машине. Здесь как-то неудобно, – бесцветным голосом, ничуть не теряясь, согласился 2-D, и мужчина кинул на него долгий прищуренный взгляд. – Да, да, я помню, – с улыбкой продолжил 2-D, – Не бесить тебя. Так ты?..

– Мердок.

– О’кей. Мой сексуальный властелин Мердок, так?

– Блядь, прекрати это повторять.

– Почему?! Ты же сам сказал.

– Потому что заткнись на хуй и все.

И Стю заткнулся, наблюдая за сменяющимися столбами, расставленными вдоль дороги, с огромным наслаждением. Постепенно, слой за слоем, к нему возвращались воспоминания. Яркие впечатления детства, магазин органов и клавишных, мамины халаты, которые она стирала в выходные, чтобы хватило на всю рабочую неделю… ему всегда казалось, что униформа медсестер слишком смешная. Непохожая на настоящую, игрушечная. Как-то в школьном спектакле у них была роль медсестры. В строгом темно-синем халате. Стю вспомнил, что подвел тогда маму к игравшей девочке и попросил дать пару советов по медицине. А потом он украл халат и подарил Рейчел, вот только она была не слишком-то рада. Возможно, потому что краденые вещи не могут одарить вора своей благодатью.

– Ты крал что-нибудь, Мердок? – не глядя на собеседника, поинтересовался 2-D.

– Угу.

– Краденые вещи не приносят счастья.

– Хуй знает. Я считаю, что просто взял то, что мне должно общество. От каждого по способностям, каждому по потребностям. Хотя мне по потребностям коллекционный Ferrari, – желчно усмехнулся Мердок и хищно облизал губы, очевидно, уже представляя, как будет рассекать на новеньком гоночном автомобиле.

– А я бы хотел DeLorean, – запрокинув голову, мечтательно отозвался 2-D. – Пусть и без машины времени.

– Это ж как телка без сисек! – рассмеялся Мердок, и Стю, чувствуя разливающееся внутри тепло, отметил, что он сделал это впервые: искренне и действительно радостно рассмеялся. 2-D позволил себе ответную улыбку.

– Зато лучше, чем Vauxhall.

– Завали, мне нравится эта тачка!

– Хороший выбор, чтобы ехать на ней в никуда, – понимающе кивнул Стю.

– Да, блин, не в никуда мы, – беззлобно ругнулся Мердок. – Мы из ниоткуда.

Какое-то время они снова ехали молча, пока хозяину авто не надоела тишина, и он не воткнул в магнитолу кассету с каким-то металлом. 2-D предположил, что это были Black Sabbath, но предпочел ни о чем не спрашивать. Столь громкие звуки казались сейчас непривычными, но память подбрасывала воспоминания о всех тех альбомах, которые он слушал раньше. Родители с ума сходили от музыки, которую он ставил, называя ее попеременно то громкой, то депрессивной, то излишне резкой, но Стю она нравилась. Значит, и Black Sabbath нравились Мердоку, и значит, пора было привыкать к другой музыке и к громкости звуков. 2-D счел это своеобразной терапией по возвращению с того света и рассудил, что должен быть благодарен. И все же, спустя несколько треков, окончательно потеряв счет времени, Стю заскучал.

– Мне нравится Augustus Pablo, – поделился он с Мердоком, но тот не обратил внимания. Сгорбленный и ощетинившийся, словно дикий зверь, он развернулся всем корпусом, вглядываясь куда-то по ту сторону дороги, на небольшое здание, которое они только что проехали. Удостоверившись в чем-то, Мердок круто развернул автомобиль и, преодолев сплошную, вернулся к источнику света – небольшой закусочной с невразумительным названием. Такие обычно показывают в американских фильмах, вот только вся штука в том, что ужасные заведения с дешевым кофе за несколько пенсов есть в любой стране, достаточно лишь немного удалиться от цивилизации.

Они притормозили на небольшой стоянке перед закусочной и Мердок, вылезая из машины, кинул на Стю недобрый взгляд:

– Полагаю, у тебя нет денег, верно? – 2-D решил не проверять и на всякий случай кивнул, – Значит, и жрать тебе не надо. Тут посидишь. Так и быть, оставлю тебе открытое окно, чтобы ты тут не сдох как шелудивая псина.

Стю почувствовал, что уже начинает привыкать к жуткой мимике своего спасителя, во всяком случае сейчас его оскал пугал мало. И шутка Мердока про открытое окно показалась смешной: 2-D проследил движение узловатого пальца с желтым ногтем, указывающего прямиком на дырку в лобовом стекле, и счел это разумным. С такой вентиляцией он и на солнцепеке в жару не сварится в этой машине.

Мердок отправился внутрь, и пусть желудок Стю протяжно завыл, он не стал просить ни о чем своего благодетеля. И так чувствовал себя слишком должным, да и не стоило, наверное, есть сразу же после такого падения: казалось, что его немного подташнивает, видимо, он сильно ударился головой.

2-D распластался по пассажирскому сидению и закрыл глаза. Так к тошноте примешивалась еще и головная боль: слабая, ноющая, но очень навязчивая. Отчего-то Стю подумал, что она станет сильнее со временем, но счел это обычной паранойей. Даже раны на месте отрубленных конечностей постепенно перестают болеть, а уж его голова точно была на месте.

Он думал о том, что в год, которого он не помнит, он мог быть совсем другим человеком. Возможно, они даже дружили с Мердоком, иначе почему он повез его так спокойно? И самому 2-D казалось очень естественным это общество... жаль, конечно, что он ничего не помнит, но в жизни ничего не происходит просто так. Наверное, эту память он обменял на какой-нибудь очень ценный талант. Возможно, кстати, что на питание от солнечной энергии или розетки, чтобы не докучать Мердоку своим бездонным желудком.

– Эй? Эй, ты, с тобой все нормально? – услышал Стю голос, вырвавший его из размышлений. Он встряхнулся и открыл глаза в поисках источника звука. Им оказались стоявшие возле машины девчонки: обеим, казалось, лет по восемнадцать, но они явно пытались выглядеть старше. Яркие тени, небесно-голубые у одной и розовые у другой, и красные губы. Узкие джинсы и футболки с безумными надписями; 2-D даже не всматривался, какими.

– Я в порядке, спасибо, – ответил он, наконец, садясь ровнее.

– Вау, – ошарашенно прошептала одна из девчонок, отшатнувшись.

– У тебя странные глаза, – заметила другая с улыбкой, – это линзы?

– Нет, – мотнул головой Стю. – Так просто получилось.

– Мне нравится, выглядит круто. Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Жду.

– Чего?

– Без понятия, – честно признался 2-D и поморщился в ответ на голодный вой желудка. Девчонки переглянулись и захихикали.

– Хочешь есть? – вдруг предложила одна из них, та, что с розовыми тенями, и протянула свой надкушенный сэндвич.

– Безумно, – наконец, сдался Стю и с благодарностью принял еду.

– Я Пэм, – с улыбкой ответила "розовая", наблюдая, как Стю, практически не жуя, заглатывает мясо, сыр, овощи и хлеб.

– Я Джессами, – тут же вставила вторая.

– 2-D, – благодарно ответил Стю с набитым ртом, случайно выплюнув на приборную панель кусок помидора. Пэм и Джессами рассмеялись, и он сконфуженно улыбнулся в ответ, подцепляя пальцами ни в чем не повинный овощ и выбрасывая его в дыру в лобовом стекле. Кстати, о нем...

2-D принялся, жуя и одной рукой придерживая остатки еды, осторожно вытаскивать осколки стекла, которые, по всей видимости, держались то ли на какой-то пленке, то ли и вовсе на честном слове. Девчонки щебетали что-то, а после протянули ему через дырку еще и стаканчик кофе, и Стю решил, что все происходит так, как и должно. Он отвечал что-то невпопад, думая только об осколках, которые складывал в оставшуюся от сэндвича бумажную обертку, и постепенно приходил в себя, как ему казалось.

Вот только ощущение времени никак не хотело возвращаться, а потому, когда в поле зрения оказался чертовски злой Мердок, 2-D не сразу смог понять, как давно они не виделись. Пять минут, десять? День, месяц, год?

– Привет, – полушепотом поздоровался Стю, не до конца уверенный, что прошло достаточно времени для того, чтобы снова здороваться.

– Это твой друг? – поинтересовался кто-то из девчонок. 2-D не смотрел, кто именно.

– Это мой ангел-хранитель, – серьезно ответил он, не сводя с приближающегося Мердока взгляд. Тот казался чуть более хмурым, чем запомнил его Стю, но с учетом того, как он себя чувствовал, сложно было ручаться за достоверность воспоминаний.

– Сдристнули живо. Его нельзя подкармливать.

– Как грубо... – с каким-то робким восторгом прошептала одна из девчонок, а 2-D с трудом сдержал улыбку. Мердок опять заботился о нем, словно о бесполезном, но любимом домашнем питомце. Приятное чувство.

Резко открыв дверь, мужчина с размаху плюхнулся на водительское сидение.

– Спасибо за заботу о моем щеночке! И научитесь краситься, шалавы! – вместо прощания прокричал он.

Они снова молчали, вот только Мердок не стал разворачиваться обратно. Видимо, передумал ехать из своего ниоткуда в чужое никуда, так решил Стю и уставился в окно.

– На тебя всегда так липли бабы? – вдруг с нажимом поинтересовался Мердок, заставив 2-D вздрогнуть. – Хотя да, ты смазливенький, – презрительно продолжил он, не дав вставить и слово, – даже в чем-то похож на педика. Телки такое любят.

Очевидно, ответ ему больше не требовался, но Стю какое-то время смотрел на профиль Мердока с его странным алым глазом и пытался представить, откуда вышел такой цвет. По логике вещей, раз его волосы посинели от удара головой, а глаза стали черными, когда-то Мердок был рыжим, а потом дважды пытался утонуть.

«Похоже на правду», – решил он и не стал спрашивать. Мужчина и так выглядел достаточно усталым.

– Так что группа? – неожиданно вспомнил 2-D.

– А?

– Ну, группа. Ты же сказал, что хотел создать группу.

– Ага, – радостно оскалился Мердок. – Думаю, ты будешь в ней вокалистом. Так у нас появятся тупоголовые фанатки, которые начнут швыряться в нас своими трусиками...

– Фу, – поморщился 2-D, но мужчина продолжал:

– ...А потом я найму специального человека, чтобы собирать их после наших концертов. Он будет относить их в мою гримерку, и там я... – Стю зажал уши руками и принялся напевать какую-то мелодию.

– Ла-ла-ла-ла, я тебя не слышу, ла-ла, даже не пытайся!

Мердок прищурился:

– Откуда ты знаешь этот мотив?

2-D опустил руки, всерьез задумался и, наконец, произнес:

– Кажется, придумал.

– Запомни его, он мне нравится, – повелительно произнес Мердок. – Где-нибудь используем.

Они приехали то ли в тусклый автобусный парк, то ли на кладбище машин, где наименее ужасным выглядел разве что один трейлер Winnebago, на двери которого 2-D смог разглядеть только фразу: «Вагон Мердока», написанную чем-то похожим на высохшую кровь.

Логичным было бы предположить, что они войдут туда, и именно так поступил Мердок, открыв Winnebago своим ключом. Никто не звал Стю в гости, но и дверь закрывать не стали, так что он прошмыгнул внутрь, немедленно уткнувшись взглядом в крутую аудиосистему с колонками и проигрывателем для винила. Справа от него был туалет со схематически нарисованными человечками, занимающимися сексом, а слева на стене висели странные разноцветные маски. 2-D уже мало чему удивлялся, но ему показалось достаточно забавным, что Мердок живет в таком странном месте.

Наверное, у таких необычных людей ничего не бывает просто так. Во всяком случае, не у Мердока.

Стю обернулся, рассматривая и остальное убранство: чучело ворона, приборную панель, заляпанную чем-то темным, с вогнанными в нее гвоздями, черепа-подсвечники, кактусы, ружье… кровать в дальнем углу, на которой уже развалился Мердок, дергающий струны бас-гитары... 2-D подошел к нему и увидел небольшой синтезатор, убранный под щегольское ложе. Сев на колени, он вытащил инструмент, и с удивлением обнаружил, что блок питания был воткнут в розетку для зарядки. Несмотря на общую запущенность и фриковатость жилища, за инструментом Мердок явно следил. Правда вид этих клавишных почему-то казался Стю знакомым... интересно, почему?

Он поставил синтезатор на самый простой режим и решил ради интереса сыграть что-нибудь. Вот только в голове, как назло, не было ни одной песни. Не вспоминалось ничего даже из The Human League. 2-D закрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул и положил руки на клавиши. Мердок продолжал дергать струны в какой-то атональной последовательности, но Стю умудрился уловить в этом ритм и попытался сыграть что-то, что будет к нему подходящим.

Ему показалось, что пальцы ожили и двигаются теперь отдельно от всего тела, не подчиняясь мозгу, и 2-D удивленно распахнул глаза. Клавиши теперь выглядели совершенно иначе: одни казались ему цветными, некоторые ускользали от него, но появлялись после следующей сыгранной ноты, словно подсказывая, что нажимать, а для чего сейчас не время. Руки двигались быстро, в голове рождалась мелодия, и Мердок, кажется, на мгновение переставший играть, от удивления уронил на себя сигарету, которую до этого держал зажатой в уголке рта.

Стю остановился, молча наблюдая за чертыхающимся Мердоком, который оставил сигаретой прожженую дыру в матрасе и теперь, вероятно, пытался не дать ей разгореться, изображая странные дикие пляски.

– Ты че расселся?! Сделай что-нибудь! – прикрикнул он на 2-D, и тот, моргнув, просто сплюнул на медленно тлеющий матрас, гася красные края дырки.

Вязкая ниточка слюны осталась на его подбородке, но Стю не спешил ее стирать. Он смотрел на успокоившегося Мердока, и в голове его не было ни единой мысли. А Мердок смотрел на него в ответ: ошарашенный, сбитый с толку и, похоже, чем-то испуганный. 2-D показалось, что где-то он уже видел этот взгляд, возможно, в той своей прошлой жизни, но теперь у него не получалось вспомнить, откуда он это знает.

– Ебать ты странный, – наконец, пробормотал мужчина и устроился подальше от плевка. – Будешь вытирать свою блядскую харчу своей тощей задницей.

– О'кей, – согласно кивнул Стю, поднимаясь и расстегивая ширинку джинс.

– Ну на хуй. Харе уже, падай так, если хочешь спать, – поморщился Мердок, откладывая бас на пол у тумбочки возле головы. 2-D снова не стал спорить, пополз и вытянулся на кровати, наконец, утерев лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Он повернулся на бок, лицом к Мердоку, и, наконец, заметил, что под одеждой на его груди висел еще один огромный перевернутый крест, теперь обтянутый тканью.

– Ты, что, правда сатанист?

– А ты, что, правда умеешь играть? – парировал мужчина, тихим рыком пресекая любую возможность потрогать крест, несмотря на дернувшуюся руку любопытного Стю.

– Умею, но Мердок...

– Не задавай глупых вопросов, – перебили его, и 2-D, в сущности, понял, что мужчина прав. Не было никаких причин спрашивать обо всем этом. Просто теперь у него был его спаситель, с которым он будет играть в группе. Который очень о нем заботился, и пытался сделать его лучше.

Только и всего.

– Я проснусь завтра? – прошептал Стю, чувствуя себя каким-то чертовски усталым и разбитым. Мердок повернулся к нему лицом, положив голову на предплечье, и усмехнулся:

– Даже если и нет. Поверь мне, вселенная не заметит.


	3. Day 2

 2-D очнулся от раздражающей назойливой трели и машинально попытался выключить будильник, но не нашел его на привычном месте. Долго шаря руками по полу в предполагаемом обиталище источника звука, он смог, не открывая глаз, лишь слепо балансируя на локте, наконец, выключить это садистское изобретение и только потом сообразил: с того момента, как он пришел в себя в возможном «вчера», ему и в голову не пришло найти часы. И почему он, собственно, решил, что у Мердока их нет?

Стю медленно сел, игнорируя лежащего рядом мужчину, уже пустившего слюну на подушку, и взял в руку будильник. Тот показывал двенадцать часов пять минут, но из-за затемненных окон и грязных штор 2-D не был уверен, до полудня или после. Во сколько он пришел в себя вчера? Во сколько лег?

Он постарался вспомнить, и ему показалось, что вчера он не видел солнца. Вообще ни разу. С другой стороны, какое-то предчувствие заставляло Стю думать, что его память сейчас способна на любую ложь, даже на иллюзии со светом и тенью.

В конце концов, он даже не знал, в каком городе находится. Сегодняшнее состояние от вчерашнего отличали разве что сильная головная боль, стянутые еще тонкими корочками ссадины на руках и лице и легкая голодная тошнота. 2-D внимательно посмотрел на будильник и понял, что тот прозвонит только через десять минут. Очевидно, ему приснилась эта трель, оставалось только загадкой, почему звон прекратился после того, как он нажал рукой на будильник. Стю подумал, что с голодом лучше бороться лежа, вместо того, чтобы без разрешения рыскать в чужом жилище, но стоило ему устроиться головой на ладони, как загадочный назойливый звук вернулся.

Он садился и ложился на матрас снова несколько раз, пока на него не рыкнул Мердок:

– Что ты, мать твою, делаешь?! – хриплым и ужасно мерзким спросонья голосом начал он, растирая глаза и лицо, от чего те немедленно покраснели.

– Зарядку, – пожал плечами 2-D, но ложиться обратно не стал. Мердок посмотрел на него странно, то ли с презрением, то ли с недоверием, но отвечать ничего не стал. Просто перебрался из своей части кровати, перелез через Стю, чтобы не наступить на бас-гитару, и, на ходу подтягивая джинсы и включая стереосистему, отправился в туалет.

В колонках тут же оглушительно заиграли AC/DC, и 2-D даже удивился тому, что так легко их узнал. Все еще не до конца понимающий, что с ним происходит, он уселся на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, и только тогда сообразил, что забыл разуться. Спешно скинув кроссовки, Стю вновь расположился на матрасе, вертя в руках будильник.

Может быть, с ним что-то не так? Может быть, дело не в голове, просто эти часы какие-то странные? Ненормальные, волшебные, какие угодно. У Мердока, скорее всего, есть действительно невозможные вещи, так почему бы и не быть безумному будильнику?

Несмотря на кажущуюся логику таких рассуждений, 2-D понимал, что проблема кроется в нем самом. Вот только в чем была загвоздка – он пока ответить не мог.

Стю отвлекся и не сразу понял, что Мердок уже вышел, но спохватился, увидев его колдующим над звуком и почесывающим задницу: тот добавил басы, от чего скромный Winnebago едва не заходил ходуном. 2-D слабо нахмурился и неожиданно для себя спросил:

– А можно мне в душ?

– Ты че, баба совсем? Чистюля, бля… – рассмеялся Мердок, довольный то ли своими словами, то ли чем-то еще.

Стю терпеливо ждал, ничего на это не отвечая, и, наконец, получил согласие, когда трек сменился следующим:

– Валяй. Только воду наберешь сам, там, на улице…

2-D не стал уточнять, где именно, а просто вышел, надеясь, что Мердок не закроет за ним изнутри дверь. На улице Стю, кажется, в первый раз за год увидел солнце и пообещал себе, что не забудет этот момент. Если бы он не знал, что увидит небо, на котором обязательно должен быть огромный огненный шар, парящий за миллионы лиг, он бы решил, что видит неумелый светильник, сделанный школьником в качестве внеклассного задания.

Солнце казалось 2-D каким-то плоским и маленьким, – совершенно не таким, как он помнил. Или как воображал. Он решил, что это даже немного обидно.

Стю никогда не жил в домах на колесах, а потому не сразу нашел отверстие, в которое заливалась вода, и не был уверен, что знает, как ее потом слить. Он просто предположил, что ее вообще не было, и залил из шланга столько, сколько ему показалось нужным, благо никто не пытался его ограничивать. На удивление, все оказалось легко, и Мердок даже не запирал за ним дверь, вот только…

2-D вошел, когда играла какая-то незнакомая ему песня, и очень четко осознал: он не знает, сколько его не было. Если бы часы сейчас показали час, он бы поверил. И в три. И в семь. В любое число. Стю не понимал, как долго его не было здесь, и единственная надежда была на то, что его чувство времени просто еще не проснулось. Может быть, душ поможет… в любом случае, других идей у него не было.

Он никак не стал комментировать то, что делает, просто молча зашел в кабинку, и уже в ней разделся, а после приоткрыл дверь, чтобы сложить все неровной стопкой снаружи. 2-D почувствовал себя в этот момент до крайности глупо, но, похоже, Мердок вообще не был заинтересован в его существовании. Тот уже вновь завалился на кровать с какой-то книгой, щегольской пепельницей в виде черепа какого-то животного (Стю очень понадеялся, что это не был и в самом деле кусок скелета), пачкой сигарет и кружкой растворимого кофе. На мгновение 2-D почувствовал себя совершенно потерянным и поспешил спрятаться от этого чувства в душе.

Кабина со шторкой выглядели достаточно сомнительно, и уже через минуту он решил, что вода просто просачивается наружу, на заляпанный неизвестными жидкостями красный ковер. Внутри душа, конечно, было корыто, в котором можно было стоять, с высокими бортами, но стекающие по шторе и стенкам капли все равно оказывались где-то вовне. Стю не знал этого наверняка, но живо представил, и эти изображения заполнили его голову.

Он очнулся, когда запас мало-мальски теплой воды иссяк. Очевидно, она нагревалась еще какое-то время, а 2-D просто не дал ей его. Чувствуя себя чертовски замерзшим, он поспешил выключить воду и распахнуть кабинку, чтобы позволить теплому воздуху согреть его. Растирая плечи ладонями и стуча зубами, Стю нагнулся за своими вещами и вздрогнул, почувствовав на себе тяжелый взгляд.

– Чт-что? – не с первой попытки смог произнести он. Губы дрожали.

– Это типа закалка и здоровая жизнь или ты просто ебнутый? – с интересом спросил Мердок, явно гордясь собой и, возможно, своей остротой. Сейчас 2-D, мозг которого все же заработал после холодной воды, даже предположил, что мужчина довольно часто шутит. И испытывает большое удовлетворение от подобного.

– Я же делал зарядку, нет? – пожал плечами Стю, спешно натягивая на свое мокрое тело трусы. Почему-то при взгляде на развалившегося с комфортом Мердока ему становилось неловко. Хотелось закрыться, спрятаться. Но вместе с тем не хотелось убегать из этого места совсем: слишком уж было любопытно.

– Угу. Ебнутый.

Сейчас 2-D, наконец, смог разглядеть странную, неестественно-голубую подсветку кровати, уродливую статую и аккуратное крепление в стене для бас-гитары. Ему даже показалось, что здесь было как-то уж слишком много места. Наверное, в других трейлерах его и в самом деле меньше, Стю не брался судить.

Он с трудом натянул джинсы и футболку, которые немедленно промокли, и поежился, ища взглядом, чем бы можно согреться. Ничего похожего как назло не было, но в поле зрения 2-D попала тетрадка, похожая на дневник, и, не видя никаких препятствий со стороны Мердока, он сел на пол и взял ее в руки.

Внутри тетради были жутковатые рисунки, которые Стю немедленно пролистнул, странные записи, похожие на обрывки не везде срифмованных стихов. Больше всего внимание привлекли ноты: идеальные, как по линейке, с нотными станами и для разных инструментов. Стю узнал партию для клавишных – очень скупую и оборванную, куда более детальную для бас-гитары и ударных.

Он поднялся и пришел вместе со своей находкой к кровати, лавируя между мусором и странными артефактами, разбросанными по полу. 2-D достал синтезатор и попытался сыграть по нотам, склоняясь над тетрадкой, отчего влага с его волос начала портить страницы.

– Ты совсем?! – Мердок ревностно отпихнул Стю, лягнув его в голову, и тот, не ожидав такого, упал на спину, удивленно моргая.

– Прости, – почти сразу же отозвался 2-D и медленно сел. Голова от удара об пол болела нестерпимо, но он решил не докучать своему спасителю. – Мне понравился стих про поезд-призрак. Он очень мрачный, похож на тебя.

– Еще бы, его, блядь, я написал.

– Я понял. Только, знаешь, я бы пел немного иначе.

– Да ну? – без интереса отозвался злющий как черт Мердок, уже во всю осматривающий страницы пострадавшей тетради.

– Ну, да. Я бы добавил после каждой строчки «Поезд-призрак» как повторение. Получится еще более жутко, – беспечно кивнул Стю и жестом попросил у Мердока тетрадь. Тот, пусть и без недоверия, но все же отдал ее и сардонически улыбнулся:

– Валяй.

2-D прокашлялся и начал петь, хотя голос его немного подрагивал от холода:

– Они пришли, чтобы украсть мою душу; поезд-призрак. Переждать, пока я не узнаю; поезд-призрак. Стараясь не чувствовать себя как ты; поезд-призрак. Двигаются вверх, пока я не пойду; поезд-призрак. Она не слышала о моем отъезде; поезд-призрак. Стараюсь услышать это в своем сердце; поезд-призрак. Стараясь не чувствовать себя как ты; поезд-призрак. Двигаясь вверх, пока я не научусь твоей стороне.

– А по-моему, довольно однообразно. И ты изменил текст, – сварливо прокомментировал Мердок.

– Хорошо, не буду, – покладисто ответил Стю. – Но, Мердок, по-моему, вышло неплохо.

Тот нахмурился и пробубнил:

– Посмотрим. Ты пищишь как Деймон Албарн. Раздражает.

– О’кей, – в этот момент 2-D настиг очередной приступ головной боли, заставивший его потерять ориентацию в пространстве. Он нахмурился: – У тебя нет обезболивающего?

– Если бы и было, тебе бы не дал.

Тон Мердока был настолько серьезным, что спорить сразу же расхотелось. Стю попытался зайти с другой стороны:

– А еда?

– Не для дармоедов. Найдешь ее себе сам, если не хочешь сдохнуть, – строго отрезал Мердок.

2-D встал и постарался причесать пальцами волосы. Едва ли здесь была расческа, а даже если бы и да, никто бы не дал ее ему. Мердок был своего рода строгим, но справедливым отцом. Дэвид временами был даже строже.

Стю опустил взгляд на свою мокрую одежду, вздохнул и начал обуваться.

– Ты куда? – наконец, спросил Мердок.

– За едой.

– А. И мне возьми, – он демонстративно развалился на кровати с бас-гитарой, всем своим видом выражая не то крутость, не то простое наплевательство.

– Хорошо, – кивнул 2-D, и уже толкнул дверь, но остановился, чувствуя себя до крайности глупо. – А где город? И вообще, где мы?

– Ноттингем, – сухо отозвался Мердок, и Стю нахмурился:

– Серьезно? Это далеко от Кроули?

– Миль 200.

– Ох… – разочарованно протянул 2-D.

– Давай, вали за едой, – рыкнул Мердок, и Стю, наконец, вышел, чувствуя себя до крайности глупо. Наверное, он даже мог заболеть от этой прогулки. И потом, у него и в самом деле не было ни пенни.

Как ни смешно это выглядело, но стоило 2-D выйти за территорию стоянки, как он испытал облегчение. Мердок, конечно, был грубоват, и из-за его поведения можно было предположить все самое худшее, но прямо за забором начиналась огромная крытая парковка центра Виктория, если верить надписи, и Стю воодушевился: найти еду здесь было не очень сложно. Можно попробовать настрелять что-нибудь, или украсть в супермаркете, если он там будет. Не то, чтобы 2-D имел много опыта в том или другом, но в школьные времена они с одноклассниками как-то крали сигареты, потому что все отказывались их продавать, видя форму католической школы.

Мало что, в сущности, изменилось.

Он потратил какое-то неизвестное время на сборы всех возможных денег всеми способами, пришедшими ему в голову. Стю находил мелочь за автоматами, прошелся по парковке, был в фудкорте и каком-то очень пафосном магазине продуктов. В конечном итоге ему еще добавила девушка, лица которой он не запомнил.

Еще 2-D совершенно не помнил, был ли у Мердока холодильник, поэтому он предпочел зайти в странное место с названием «Subway». В Кроули не было ничего подобного, но картинки показались Стю достаточно привлекательными. Оставалось только надеяться, что еда будет такой же вкусной как на фотографиях. Он не знал, как правильно распорядиться деньгами, так что сунул их все с самого начала подозрительно улыбчивой девушке с неестественно бодрым голосом и сказал, что ему нужно два сытных сэндвича, совершенно неважно, с чем.

Сначала девушка отказалась от денег, указав на кассу в другой стороне, а потом попыталась выспросить, с какими начинками, на каком хлебе, и все в таком духе. 2-D стоически отвечал, что ему все равно, и мысленно сделал пометку, что это место мало годилось для голодных джентльменов с ограниченными финансовыми ресурсами.

Интересно, какая работа ждала его теперь? Если бы Стю стал старшим менеджером в Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, он смог бы сводить нормально концы с концами, возможно, стал бы что-то откладывать… чтобы однажды проснуться таким же скучным и усталым, как остальные: с дежурной улыбкой и пересохшей верхней губой, прилипшей к зубам. Такую жизнь, наверное, нельзя назвать плохой. Но и особенно хорошей тоже.

И что-то подсказывало 2-D, что к ней он уже не сможет вернуться. Он только пока не понимал, почему.

Распаковав один из сэндвичей, Стю двинулся обратно через крытую стоянку, сосредоточенно жуя. Путь назад показался ему совершенно непримечательным, если не считать странной облезлой собаки, которая смачно мочилась, задрав заднюю лапу, на какой-то распонтованный внедорожник.

Учуяв запах еды, пес отвлекся от своих важных дел и, виляя хвостом, приблизился к 2-D, и тот отломал ему небольшой кусок от сэндвича, испачкав руки соусом. Не то, чтобы Стю всегда считал себя добрым самаритянином, готовым протянуть любому руку помощи, но к животным он относился положительно.

Явно недовольная малой порцией, собака попыталась засунуть нос в пакет со вторым сэндвичем, но 2-D лишь покачал головой, улыбнувшись, потрепал пса по голове и двинулся дальше. Какое-то время тот еще пытался за ним следовать, но вскоре передумал, и к трейлеру Стю дошел уже в одиночку.

Внутри, казалось, ничего не изменилось. Даже время застывало в Winnebago. Или же оно застывало именно вокруг 2-D. В любом случае, Мердок все еще полулежал на кровати, дергая струны лежащего рядом баса и напряженно всматриваясь в свою засаленную тетрадь.

– Который час? – запирая за собой дверь, поинтересовался Стю. Мердок пробурчал в ответ нечто нечленораздельное, жуя колпачок ручки.

– А? – переспросил он, уже ставя на кровать пакет с едой.

– Половина третьего, – почти прошипел мужчина в ответ и, поджав губы, посмотрел на пакет. – Что это?

– Еда.

– Дурилка.

– Не будешь? – 2-D подумал, что, возможно, сможет отдать этот сэндвич собаке, если Мердок действительно от него откажется. Тот помедлил с ответом, с подозрением всматриваясь в пакет, а затем отложил ручку и тетрадь и кивнул:

– Буду. А что?

– Хотел отдать…

– Хрен тебе.

Мердок подполз к сэндвичу по матрасу и устроился есть, скрестив ноги, а Стю снова сел на пол, достав из-под кровати синтезатор. Если он верно помнил, у этой модели был режим метронома, который работал в одном темпе, но это все же было лучше, чем ничего. 2-D нажал кнопку и закрыл глаза.

Да. Так однозначно стало легче. Мир мгновенно преобразился, и, что самое забавное, Стю показалось, что это коснулось даже его самого. Пропало ощущение нереальности, даже пол под его задницей стал каким-то более осязаемым. 2-D улыбнулся, чуть запрокинув голову, и решил, что все начинает исправляться. Он не мог сказать, сколько прошло в минутах, но теперь хотя бы просто осозновал понятие самого времени. Все перестало быть лишь отдельными разрозненными точками в пространстве, и длительность вернулась не только к звукам. Стю почувствовал себя более свободным и спокойным, будто выздоравливающий человек после длительной и тяжелой ремиссии. Сквозь мерное тиканье он слышал, как хмыкнул Мердок, но не стал уточнять, к чему это относилось: к нему самому, к качеству еды, к странному названию сети, которое впихнули даже на салфетки.

Ритм метронома чем-то напомнил 2-D тот, в котором он пел пару часов назад, только чуть быстрее. Было бы здорово добавить к этому стиху что-то более простое, цепляющее, но в голову сейчас ничего не приходило. Возможно, он додумает потом эту песню, если ему дадут шанс.

– Так что не так с моим пением, – открывая глаза, спросил Стю, вспомнив критику.

– Жить можно. Все равно вокалист нужен, что за группа без вокала, – сварливо ответил Мердок, неаккуратно дожевывая какие-то овощи и выковыривая их куски ногтем из зубов. – И ты неплохо играешь на клавишах. А еще смазливый; круто будет смотреться на обложках.

– Так я все-таки принят? – он положил локти на матрас, с интересом глядя снизу вверх на Мердока. Тот фыркнул:

– Да. В самую крутую группу на свете. Которую я соберу. Слабо не спрашивать сто раз одно и то же?

– Нет, не слабо, – без капли обиды кивнул 2-D, и Мердок покачал головой, закатив глаза.

***

 

Они провели еще пару часов за праздными, наверное, обыденными, но ужасно непривычными вещами. Сначала Стю около получаса бездумно наигрывал что-то на клавишных, но потом Мердок впихнул ему свою тетрадь с ручкой и велел записать все, что он играет. Правда, ровно расчертить нотный стан без линейки 2-D не смог, но, кажется, от него это и не требовалось.

– Если играешь, думай, о чем. Должна быть тема, – вдруг в какой-то момент взялся поучать его Мердок, и Стю послушно убрал от инструмента руки, внимательно глядя на него.

– Угу.

Он подумал о всех этих фильмах про кунг-фу и прочие глупые штампы «ученик-учитель». Сейчас именно Мердок был его учителем, и это успокаивало. 2-D ни разу в жизни не играл в группе, и с трудом представлял, как в них вообще распределяются роли. Кто что придумывает, как вообще должна рождаться музыка? Снова одни вопросы, никаких ответов, просветов и пониманий. Только мир вокруг казался более нормальным, потому что в нем появилось время.

– Чтобы не получилась просто никакая мелодия, которую потом хрен впихнешь куда, – Мердок вскочил и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда по трейлеру, словно злодей из дешевого кино: сложив за спиной руки и наклонившись вперед. – И текст под нее не напишешь. Или вообще пиши, мать твою, сразу под тексты.

– Угу.

– А еще не забывай, что в группе есть другие инструменты. Им тоже, блядь, оставь возможность покрасоваться.

– Особенно бас-гитаре? – вдруг с улыбкой прервал разглагольствования мужчины 2-D. Тот замер, но очень серьезно ответил:

– Особенно чертовой бас-гитаре.

Потом Стю обнаружил нечто похожее на гриф, лег на живот, распластавшись по грязному ковролину, и вытянул на свет из-под кровати акустическую гитару. Судя по тому, что он успел понять, у Мердока вообще было порядочно неплохих инструментов. Вероятно, действительно краденых, с другой стороны, имел ли право 2-D его судить? Мужчина хотел создать группу, верил даже в то, что продал душу дьяволу (или и в самом деле продал), был готов на что угодно, разве такая целеустремленность могла быть чем-то плохим?..

В конечном счете, они чуть не подрались из-за гитары: как оказалось, они оба умели играть. Не то, чтобы как-то по-особенному; совершенно обычно, без хитрых приемов. Не умели имитировать звуки других инструментов, не делали сложных переборов. Аппликатура, кстати, у обоих оставляла желать лучшего, хотя 2-D охотно признал превосходство Мердока.

Но сыграть все равно хотелось обоим. Стю было интересно опробовать ноты, которые он нашел в тетради утром, а чего хотел Мердок, он не сознался. Пришлось уступить ему, и мужчина с удовольствием принялся наигрывать приятную мелодию, видимо, только что придуманную им. Всего четыре музыкальных фразы, но они очень понравились 2-D, и он начал им подпевать. Мердок, судя по всему, был доволен такому признанию своего таланта.

Стю же опробовал все гитарные партии, которые нашел в тетради, и, что удивительно, не встретил никакого негатива: судя по всему, мужчине редко доставалось признание, и тот факт, что кто-то оценил его музыку, казался для него чем-то особенным.

Когда они оба, наконец, смогли воплотить желаемое и вдоволь измучить инструмент, к немалому удивлению 2-D, Мердок показал ему небольшой холодильник, который невозможно было увидеть со входа и кровати из-за потертого дивана с черепами на подушках и воткнутыми в подлокотники ножами. Еды там практически не было, если не считать пачку чипсов, странный сверток и слегка плесневелый хлеб, но зато там была какая-то газировка кислотно-оранжевого цвета в бутылке без этикетки, банка растворимого кофе и пиво.

Великодушно Мердок разрешил ему взять что-нибудь одно из холодильника, и Стю остановился на газировке. Мистический сверток едва ли стоило трогать, чутье, во всяком случае, именно так и подсказывало.

Все это время метроном на синтезаторе продолжал планомерно отсчитывать удары, и 2-D почти успел забыть, что чувствовал себя странно до того, как его включил. Но потягивающий пиво Мердок, матюгнувшись, все-таки вытащил блок питания из клавишных и забрал себе, сворачивая шнур.

В тот же миг в голове Стю наступила полная дезориентация. Он застыл, забыв про свою бутылку газировки, и вслушивался в тишину, борясь с приступом паники и мучительно ожидая, что та вновь начнет тикать, подсказывая ему, сколько времени прошло… но ничего не происходило. Он опечаленно нахмурился и поник. Мердок же вновь развалился на кровати, словно не замечая никаких изменений, сделал внушительный глоток пива и почесал пах сквозь ткань джинсов с оглушительным шелестом. 2-D попытался зацепиться хотя бы за этот звук, чтобы ненадолго вернуть себе ощущение времени, но ничего не вышло.

Он замер, словно зависая в пространстве, но так и не решился объяснить причину. Просто переборол себя и, наконец, осторожно уселся на край кровати. Стю даже раздражало, что у него было так легко выбить почву из-под ног, но он не мог злиться из-за приступа головной боли. Неприятные ощущения причинял даже свет, и 2-D закрыл глаза руками, пытаясь спрятаться от него. Ничего не выходило.

– Че, так нравится эта трещалка? – наконец, спросил Мердок. – Да, бля, она же раздражает. И потом, надо спать. Завтра с утра много важных дел. Раздобыть нормальной еды, забить чем-нибудь холодильник… может, вообще уехать отсюда…

Мужчина продолжал рассуждать, и тон его был почти мечтательным, но Стю уже не улавливал практически ничего. Все звуки для него отодвинула на второй план кровь, стучавшая в висках, из-за которой казалось, что голова окончательно расколется надвое, оставив его с огромным шрамом посреди черепушки.

2-D замутило, он скрестил руки на животе, хватая себя за плечи и нагибаясь вперед, а после, под оглушительное завывание желудка, вырвал прямо себе на ноги.


	4. Day 3

Стю пролежал на полу очередной неизвестный ему промежуток времени, в течение которого, кажется, снова отключался несколько раз, но вновь и вновь приходя в себя, он чувствовал панику, а также легкую тряску. Мир под ним двигался, вел его куда-то, тащил силком.

«Может, он везет меня в больницу?..» – подумал 2-D, но отчего-то понимал, что эта надежда достаточно глупа и бесконечно далека от истины. Такой человек как Мердок едва ли стал бы связываться с государством, будь то полиция, больницы или налоги. Скорее всего, у Карла Маркса (или кого там цитировал Мердок) был даже целый постулат на тему каждой организации, в особенности больниц.

Все то же самое касалось и сатанизма. Неизвестно еще, что было хуже: Маркс или поклонение дьяволу. Скорее, даже именно Маркс.

Из всего этого можно было предположить, что его везли на какой-нибудь странный и пугающий ритуал, чтобы принести в жертву.

«Нет, Мердок так не поступит. Он – мой спаситель, и мы будем вместе играть в группе… в самой лучшей группе на свете», – темнота охватывала Стю и, по непонятной ему причине, пугала. Возможно, потому что он уже был там и пробыл слишком долго. Люди не должны столько оставаться в этом месте, а они и так попадают туда через сны, проваливаются в черную подкладку мира, из которой практически невозможно выбраться. И из которой регулярно выплывали странные образы, душившие 2-D; они звали на дно и пытались растерзать. И эти призывы также пугали его.

В какой-то момент, когда он снова полностью осознал себя, руки, ноги и все остальное, Стю слабо и протяжно застонал от боли. С головой творилось что-то невообразимое, мир загорался яркими всполохами, снова потухал, вращался, раскачивался на качелях... 2-D видел себя, привязанного к огромному механическому метроному, который рогатый Дьявол в алом плаще со стоячим острым воротником устанавливал на ритм 160.

Его затрясло, и он едва ли не расстался с тем, что оставалось в его желудке после приступа рвоты. Стуча зубами, он поднялся на четвереньки и прополз через весь трейлер, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на спине Мердока, сгорбившегося за рулем.

Стю и предположить не мог, что это чудо техники еще способно ездить. Отчего-то он решил, что фургон совершенно неспособен к самостоятельным передвижениям. Наверное, из-за того, что у Мердока была машина. Интересно, зачем тогда вообще ему нужен Vauxhall?.. И где он сейчас? Может, Мердок просто прицепил его, и Astra тащится следом?

2-D, борясь со страхом, все же закрыл глаза, и, как ему показалось, спустя краткое мгновение, почувствовал, как кто-то тащит его: не слишком бережно, скорее, как выбрасывают тяжелый пакет мусора. Заставив себя встряхнуться, Стю посмотрел снизу вверх на перевернутое лицо Мердока, искаженное недовольной гримасой. Стоило мужчине заметить, что 2-D открыл глаза, как он остановился и демонстративно разжал руки, позволяя несчастному шлепнуться задницей о землю.

– Я хотел тебя выкинуть здесь, – поджав губы, пробурчал Мердок, и Стю, превозмогая боль, повернул голову. Небольшая запыленная вывеска городской больницы, освещенная то ли утренним, то ли вечерним солнцем, выглядела так мягко и приятно, что 2-D против воли улыбнулся.

– Спасибо... – прошептал он, – не бросай меня, ладно?

Его перебили испуганные голоса на фоне, которые принялись причитать и звать кого-то на помощь, и Стю, чувствуя себя невероятно ослабшим, все-таки сдался и позволил темноте окутать его сознание.

Правда, отключиться надолго ему не дали, чернота не успела сомкнуть свои объятия, и сознание не смогло выключиться. 2-D снова позвали, и он открыл глаза: пейзаж вокруг него остался неизменным, а значит, времени прошло не так много. Во всяком случае, на это оставалась надежда.

Перед ним сидела полноватая женщина с приятным круглым лицом, чем-то напомнившая ему мать, и Стю улыбнулся ей. Ее глаза казались такими же добрыми, это вселяло уверенность. Судя по форме, женщина была врачом; во всяком случае, у его матери–медсестры была совершенно другая рабочая одежда. Впрочем, кто знает, как положено в Ноттингеме? Возможно, это волшебный город наоборот, где все ходят на головах, носят на ногах шляпы, а форму докторов надевают медсестры.

– Как вас зовут, мистер? – спрашивала предположительно врач обеспокоенным тоном. – Вы меня слышите?

– 2-D, – ответил он, когда, наконец, понял вопрос.

– Нет, мистер, – терпеливо продолжила она, – мне нужно настоящее имя.

Стю вытянул шею, пытаясь встать и найти Мердока. Тот обнаружился невдалеке: с ним также разговаривали какие-то врачи, и выглядел он довольно мрачным. Даже более мрачным, чем обычно.

– Эй, эй, вам нельзя пока вставать. Как вас зовут?

– Стюарт Пот, – наконец, вспомнил он.

– Что с вами, Стюарт?

– Голова… – прошептал он, не в силах добавить что-то еще, и заботливые руки уложили его на носилки. – Мой друг?.. – 2-D поднял руку и попытался дотянуться до Мердока.

– Присоединится к вам позже, – строгим профессиональным тоном ответила врач, и от ее уверенности в происходящем Стю, наконец, расслабился и позволил себе плыть по течению.

Врач все время напоминала о своем присутствии, просила сказать, сколько пальцев она показывает, спрашивала, какой сейчас год. Последний вопрос показался 2-D очень сложным: он попытался объяснить, что в последний раз был в 1997, а потом, кажется, забыл целый год. Или же просто не приходил в себя… но длинные путанные речи только отвлекали врачей, они хмурились и переговаривались между собой, используя странные слова, значения которых Стю не знал.

Ему почти сразу же сделали укол, и на его вопросительный взгляд доктор пояснила, что это лишь сильное обезболивающее. Она ласково обещала, отодвигая ему поочередно на каждом глазу нижнее веко и светя фонариком, что боль уйдет через несколько минут, и ему станет легче.

Но 2-D успели сделать рентген головы и шеи, потом засунули в странный аппарат, похожий на инопланетную капсулу, где он лежал целую вечность под ритмичное жужжание, резонирующее с головной болью, составляя сложный ритмический рисунок, а еще дали посидеть на кушетке, – но боль все не проходила.

Голову стянул железный обруч, и Стю опять затошнило. Он скрючился, хватаясь за живот, чем тут же привлек внимание врачей.

– Мистер, что такое? – спросил его кто-то, но Стю уже с трудом различал голоса.

– Голова, – едва шевеля губами, все же смог он прошептать.

– Что вы ему кололи?! Давайте сильнее… – скомандовал неизвестный, и 2-D снова провалился, так и не узнав, что именно его ждало.

Он ужасно не хотел уплывать обратно в темноту. Лица, которые она ему показывала, становились все четче, формируя отдельные образы. Мать, отец… Стю никогда не был очень привязан к ним, он был самым настоящим трудным подростком, но сейчас их лица казались такими щемяще-далекими.

Видения рассыпались. Вот ему одиннадцать, и он падает с дерева, наблюдая за собой со стороны, и стоит ему поднять взгляд, как он тут же оказывается на той самой ветке, перемещаясь быстро, словно на русских горках, так, что мир превращается в полосы цвета вокруг него. Вот он стоит в магазине, потягиваясь возле витрины, раздумывая купить себе стаканчик кофе, как вдруг с ревом в витрину врезается Vauxhall Astra Мердока, и разбивает сначала стекло, а потом сносит и самого 2-D, откидывая его к стене, словно тряпичную куклу.

«Нет, – спорит с видением Стю, – Он не мог так поступить. Это сделал кто-то другой. А даже если это и был Мердок, я уверен, у него была на то веская причина…»

С трудом придя в себя, 2-D понял, что у него, наконец-то, ничего не болит. Он лежал на больничной кровати, рядом на столике стоял механический метроном. Сгорбленная фигура Мердока виднелась по ту сторону полупрозрачной матовой стеклянной двери.

Это успокоило Стю, и он улыбнулся. Часы над дверью показывали 11 часов, но он не был уверен, дня или вечера. А еще не знал, сколько прошло дней, но все равно чувствовал себя очень даже неплохо. Все казалось немного медленным и поплывшим, но это можно было пережить. Тем более, благодаря метроному он теперь мог оценить временной промежуток, и это умиротворяло.

2-D осторожно поднялся, опасаясь, что его успели приковать к кровати путами. К счастью, их там не оказалось. Стю подошел к полупрозрачной перегородке, поставил на нее на уровне лица растопыренные ладони и прислонился к ней лбом, вглядываясь в мутный силуэт Мердока. Тот спас его... спас уже несколько раз. Он таскался с ним год, помог после того падения, отвез в больницу. Что-то подсказывало 2-D, что и в больницу Мердок вез его не в первый раз, и это заставило Стю улыбнуться.

Его личный ангел. Безумно странный, неправильный по меркам ангелов. 2-D учился в католической школе, а потому хорошо знал все эти истории. Мердок был похож на Люцифера, даже поклонялся ему. Возможно ли было предположить, что он и впрямь упал с небес в ад, низверженный божественной силой, и теперь катался по миру, посвященный себе одному? Стю нравилась эта идея.

Видимо, почувствовав его взгляд, Мердок заозирался и отскочил от перегородки; 2-D перестал различать его контуры и улавливать движения, но через какое-то время в его закуток зашли несколько врачей в сопровождении неизвестного мужчины.

– Где мой друг? – обеспокоенно спросил Стю, отворачиваясь от перегородки. Ладонь скользнула по ней вниз, оставляя странный размытый жирный след, но 2-D продолжал прижиматься лбом, вполоборота глядя на странных посетителей. Ему нравилось ощущение холода, так голова чувствовала себя совсем хорошо.

– Не беспокойтесь, молодой человек, – Стю узнал голос и глаза врача, которая задавала ему вопросы, и приветливо помахал ей. Все они говорили и реагировали слишком быстро, он даже не успевал полностью спросить или подумать что-то, как они уже отвечали.

– Где он? – повторил вопрос 2-D, и неизвестный, на котором не было медицинской формы, ответил:

– Беседует с моими коллегами. Мы ждали, что вы придете в себя, чтобы понять, в чем именно его следует обвинять.

– А... зачем его обвинять? Мердок же спас меня...

– Боюсь, молодой человек, вы не до конца понимаете ситуацию. Не знаю, что вам наговорил этот преступник, но он причинил непоправимый вред вашему здоровью, а после, уклоняясь от общественных работ, выкрал ваше бессознательное тело. Его мотивы нам неизвестны; скорее всего, он просто не хотел являться к вам в больницу, а его наказание частично состояло именно в этом.

Незнакомец явно хотел сказать что-то, но его слова казались полнейшим бредом. И с каждой новой фразой уверенность в этом лишь росла.

– Подождите! Вы все неправильно поняли! – неожиданно для самого себя вдруг воскликнул Стю. – Послушайте!.. Я не знаю, кому я должен это говорить, чтобы все закончилось! И я не знаю, что вы хотите сделать Мердоку, но он ни в чем не виноват! Он спас меня! Помог мне после падения, кормил, дал крышу над головой, предложил работу! Да он даже в больницу меня отвез! Хотя ведь мог не возиться!.. Я знаю его. Послушайте меня. Если он действительно и сбежал, то только потому, что знал, что он не виноват! Он не стал бы убегать от справедливого наказания, Мердок не такой! Возможно, у него и правда свое понятие о честности поступков, но он же читал Карла Маркса! Бога ради! Кто после этого не сойдет с ума?! Но он хороший человек, я знаю это!

Столь эмоциональная речь, касалось, удивила всех. Даже 2-D не представлял, что умеет так реагировать на окружающую действительность и на трудности. Но это касалось Мердока. Черт возьми, они просто не могли так с ним поступить, это бесчеловечно!

Повисла пауза. Стю, пребывая в каком-то слишком возбужденном состоянии, тяжело дышал, в ужасе представляя, что могут повесить на Мердока и что заставят делать. Этого допустить было нельзя. И потом, как они не понимали, что на самом деле он сделал для 2-D?..

– Молодой человек, Мердок Никкалс проник в магазин музыкальных инструментов, в котором вы работали, в Кроули, с целью ограбления. В результате его действий вы оказались в критическом состоянии, и врачи буквально боролись за вашу жизнь...

– Простите, конечно, но они так ничего и не смогли сделать. Я уважаю врачей, но спас меня именно Мердок.

– Если вы настаиваете на этом, молодой человек, то я могу только попросить вас повторить это в суде.

– В суде? Серьезно?

– К сожалению, да. За вашим «другом» слишком большое количество правонарушений, ему грозит вполне реальный срок. Ваши родители писали заявление на розыск, учитывая количество времени, которое прошло с тех пор, он уже успел дойти до масштабов страны. В противном случае, едва ли мы вообще смогли установить вашу личность.

Стю замер, совершенно сбитый с толку, медленно отошел от стекла и сел на кровать, непонимающе уставившись на говорившего с ним человека.

– Розыск?.. Как они? С ними все в порядке?

– Да, мистер Пот. Ваши родители пережили судебный процесс по обвинению мистера Никкалса, навещали вас в больнице и действительно переживали, когда вы пропали.

– Мне же дадут позвонить домой, верно?

– Разумеется, но я не вижу причин для спешки. Вашу семью уже предупредили органы правопорядка, мистер Пот. Поскольку вы были объявлены в розыск, наша задача – вернуть вас домой. Отдыхайте.

– Подождите, – попросил 2-D уже спокойным тоном и почти взмолился: – Как вы не понимаете? Вы же сами сказали, что у него большое количество правонарушений… он знал это, и все равно привез меня в больницу. Он понимал, что рискует свободой, а она для него очень важна, поверьте, но сделал это. Неужели вы ничего не можете сделать?..

– Это вопрос не в нашей юрисдикции, мистер Пот. Мы еще поговорим с вами, до свидания.

Неизвестный легко кивнул и покинул помещение, а врачи принялись задавать ему еще один ряд странных вопросов. Больше всего, как оказалось, сейчас их волновали мигрени: та самая женщина-доктор сказала, что, к сожалению, Стю теперь положен рецепт на весьма сильные обезболивающие, а также, для усиления и пролонгации их эффекта, – на транквилизаторы. И именно из-за них сейчас 2-D все казалось каким-то карикатурно-быстрым, ненастоящим.

Его уверили, что он привыкнет. И что метроном – действительно хорошая идея.

– Его принес Мердок, – без эмоций ответил Стю, охваченный тревогой. Все это было слишком неправильным, и нужно было исправить ситуацию.

Оставшись в одиночестве, 2-D подумал о том, что во всей этой ситуации была какая-то глупая лазейка, которой он не видел до сих пор. Они, наверное, могли не доводить все до суда… ведь заявление писали его родители, и Стю мог попросить их отозвать его? Наверное, это должно было так работать…

Мердок не появлялся. По всей видимости, ему просто не давали прийти сюда из-за глупых беспочвенных страхов, но 2-D угнетало одиночество. Время, несмотря на метроном, казалось неповоротливым слизнем, и это вполне буквально сводило Стю с ума.

Он задумался о том, насколько субъективно не только понятие, но и сама суть времени. Оно вполне осязаемо, если речь идет о музыке, но так или иначе, для человека и мира существует только «здесь и сейчас». И то, что было секунду назад, на самом деле такое же далекое как то, что будет через год вперед.

2-D все еще казалось, что он буквально мгновение назад ушел за кофе из Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, но сейчас он сидел на кровати в другом городе, и люди вокруг него утверждали, что он провел около года в коме.

Та самая женщина-врач сказала Стю, что он еще легко отделался после такого: просто головные боли и очень сильное кровоизлияние глаз. Она даже призналась, что они не знают, почему его белки и радужки почернели, и хотят проверить остроту зрения, но смогли проверить глазное дно, пока он не успел отключиться, и все же не нашли катастрофических изменений.

2-D думал, что в этом не стоило искать физиологические причины. В конце концов, мама так и не поняла, почему его волосы посинели. Видимо, все это было частью какой-то более важной миссии. Что, если Стю и правда не может вернуться и стать старшим менеджером потому, что его ждала другая жизнь, более интересная?

Группа со странным вокалистом, с синими волосами и черными глазами. И бас-гитарист, поклоняющийся Сатане… Мердок был прав: броско, для обложек. Не то чтобы раньше 2-D задумывался о карме, но сейчас все вместе начинало приобретать какой-то высший смысл. События его жизни, казавшиеся со стороны разрозненными фактами, становились в его голове цепью событий. И она вела, словно дорога, прямо к человеку, которого могли обвинить в том, что он исполнял свое высшее предназначение.

Жизнь Мердока была нужна для того, чтобы создать группу и сказать свое слово, оставив отпечаток в истории. Жизнь Стю – инструмент для достижения цели жизни Мердока. Все просто и ясно; никто из них не виноват в этом, и никто не является главным. Их жизни лишь подчинены чему-то общему, более глобальному, тому, что управляет и направляет всем во вселенной. Да, они сами совершают шаги, но то большее, что знает, к чему это приведет, дает им выбрать те пути, что помогут достигнуть определенного свыше результата.

2-D задумался о том, как мало он знает о других верованиях и религиях. Предсказуемо, в их школе никто не хотел объяснять такие вещи, и теперь он чувствовал острую нехватку знаний. Возможно, кто-то уже отвечал на эти вопросы. Наверняка есть книги, которые помогли бы понять, существует ли это высшее предназначение. Едва ли там есть пророчество про их группу, но должны быть заложены базовые понятия. Он точно спросит у Мердока, когда ему представится такая возможность. И если найдет нечто похожее, то никогда не упустит ничего из этого.

Впервые Стю показалось, что он близок к тому, чтобы найти свое место. Едва ему стоило подумать об этом, как он попытался рассмотреть эту мысль критически и, возможно, оспорить, но ничего не выходило. 2-D совершенно точно не был своим в музыкальном классе: из-за странной полоумной училки. Ему не нравилась и католическая школа. В граффити он оказался не то, чтобы слишком способным… и, что уж говорить, магазин клавишных и мечты без амбиций, наверное, были мало похожи на свой собственный путь. Он просто был немного лучше, чем все остальные.

Теперь у Стю появилась перспектива. Осязаемая и настоящая. Неужели хоть кто-то мог всерьез подумать, что он упустит ее?..

Дверь в этот самый момент открылась, и 2-D почему-то не сомневался, что увидит Мердока.

– Ты что им сказал? – вместо приветствия начал он.

Стю мгновенно почувствовал себя спокойнее. Напускная скверность характера Мердока всегда возвращалась, когда он нервничал, а значит, все в порядке. Он также переживает из-за всего произошедшего и, скорее всего, он улизнул, хотя его явно пытались допросить.

– Правду. Ты сбежал? Вернись, пожалуйста. Я позвоню родителям… можешь, лучше, дать мне телефон. Я все придумал, – безумно гордясь собой, ответил 2-D, вот только тон его был скупым и надтреснутым из-за лекарств, которые ему вкололи.

Мердока, судя по всему, его речь совершенно не впечатлила.

– Что ты придумал? Причем тут, блядь, твои родители? Я не слишком хочу с ними общаться, знаешь ли, они – те еще обмудки.

– Но Мердок… – прервал его Стю, – Я попрошу их отозвать заявление. Если не будет повода, тебя не будут задерживать.

Мужчина нахмурился и как-то по-детски скривился.

– Да, в этом что-то есть… – наконец, признал он и выудил из кармана брюк мобильник, – Набирай. Помнишь номер?

Мердок протянул 2-D телефон, но тот лишь удивленно поднял брови, так и не взяв его.

– Они же наверняка тебя обыскивали, нет? – мужчина кивнул, – Тогда как ты смог оставить его себе?

Вместо ответа Мердок недобро усмехнулся, и Стю предположил, что лучше даже не визуализировать, где до этого побывал телефон. Ничего полезного ему эта информация не принесет.

Скорее всего, для его родителей это был бы очень странный звонок. Да и Мердок сомневался, что 2-D помнит номер, вот только он дольше думал над телефонным кодом. К счастью, на визитках и рекламных листовках магазина контакты всегда писались как-то слишком уж формально: код страны, города, а затем лишь номер. Они вкладывали их в каждый пакет и в каждую коробку к купленному товару, и только благодаря этому Стю смог вспомнить, что нужно набрать.

– Алло? – спустя несколько гудков, услышав, как на том конце сняли трубку, начал 2-D. Он понял, впервые в жизни, что был чертовски напуган звонком. Тем более, звонком домой. Что он должен сказать? Что сделать?.. Стю ужасно хотелось сбросить вызов, вот только нужно было помочь Мердоку. И потом, он и правда соскучился по родителям. – Могу ли я поговорить с мистером…

– Стю! – послышался в трубке вопль, прерывающий 2-D. Тот против воли улыбнулся: мама всегда была очень эмоциональной. Хотя сейчас у нее был повод. – Стю, милый, это ведь правда ты?

– Да, мам, – медленно ответил он, – Это я. Можешь и папу позвать.

– Что с тобой? Где ты? Как ты себя чувствуешь?!

Стю обернулся на Мердока, и тот сначала потыкал себя в запястье, намекая на невидимые часы, а после потер большим пальцем подушечки указательного и среднего. Разговор в другой город и правда стоил немало, не нужно было его растягивать.

2-D кивнул, показывая, что понял, на что намекал мужчина, и продолжил:

– Я в порядке, мам. Я пришел в себя, и отделался просто головной болью. Буду пить лекарства.

– Что тебе прописали?

– Не знаю, я пока не видел рецепт. Обезболивающие и транквилизаторы.

– Ты поэтому так странно говоришь, милый? Тебе уже дали лекарства?

– Да, мам. Тебе, наверное, сказали, я в больнице.

– В Ноттингеме, мы знаем! Они поймали этого ужасного…

– Нет, мам. Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить. Понимаешь, Мердок мой друг, и это именно он помог мне прийти в себя.

– Стю, мальчик мой, о чем ты говоришь! Из-за него все это и случилось! – он вдруг услышал слезы в голосе матери и на мгновение запаниковал.

– Нет, нет, послушай! Все не так! Мам, пап, я надеюсь, ты тоже это слышишь, Мердока оболгали! Он хороший человек, он случайно сбил меня тогда, и он раскаивается! Он действительно помог мне вернуться, и он сделал это из добрых побуждений! Мам, я знаю его! Он спас меня, и он восхитительный! Самый замечательный человек на земле, поверь! Его просто не понимают!

Повисла пауза, во время которой 2-D слышал, как тихо переговариваются родители. Почти полушепотом. Отец, скорее всего, не возьмет трубку: он не любит подобные разговоры, и не слишком часто общался с ним в принципе… во всяком случае, так думал Стю до того момента, как послышался сухой, сдержанный голос Дэвида.

– Не то, чтобы я верил в это, сын. Но я рад, что с тобой все в порядке. Знаешь, твоя мать очень сильно переживала, – лучше других 2-D знал, что такую формулировку отец использовал для того, чтобы сказать, что сильно волновался сам. Стю подумал о том, что должен скучать по родителям, но сейчас эта мысль казалась ему абсурдной: с их последней встречи для него прошло дней пять, не больше. Однако он заставлял себя помнить, что для них уже пролетел год.

– Я понимаю, па. Мы скоро приедем, обещаю. Просто отзовите заявление на Мердока. И мое на розыск, наверное, тоже. И как меня отпустят отсюда – я вернусь. Не знаю, надолго ли, но вернусь, я обещаю.

– Ты уверен? – строго спросил Дэвид, и 2-D понял, что, в сущности, проблема уже решена. Такой вопрос отец задавал только тогда, когда ему не слишком нравилось то, о чем его просили, но он не собирался противиться. Просто перекладывал ответственность на того, кто попросил. Так он реагировал практически на все, так что Стю улыбнулся:

– Ага. И позвоните в полицию Ноттингема. Боюсь, они оставят нас здесь надолго.

– Хорошо, сын. Мы с матерью ждем тебя, самое большее, через три дня.

– Конечно, па. Скажи маме, что я люблю вас.

– Да.

После этого Дэвид положил трубку, и 2-D передал телефон усмехающемуся Мердоку.

– Так значит, ты маменькин сынок? Неожиданно. И мне понравилось это: «мам, он самый замечательный на свете»! Ты в курсе, что ты звучишь как сопливая школьница из мелодрам?

Стю пожал плечами и ненароком вытер руку, в которой до этого держал телефон, об одежду:

– Зато подействовало. Иди, пока они не поняли, что ты тут. Думаю, нас скоро выпустят.

– Смотри мне. Если ваша семейка меня обдурит, я тебя точно убью, – пригрозил Мердок, и 2-D легко согласился:

– Конечно.


	5. End of Part 1, Day 4

Часы накануне сказали ему, что он очнулся с утра. Поэтому весь день Стю был вынужден заниматься какой-то ерундой после звонка родителям. Сначала его покормили, потом разрешили, наконец, выйти, а после, уже около шести вечера к нему еще раз заглянул неизвестный, который представился полицейским и обещал решить все проблемы завтра.

Все это казалось 2-D слишком нервным и травмирующим, а потому он не смог уснуть, даже чувствуя, как пустеет больница. Он оставался один на один практически со всем зданием, словно на дежурствах в магазине. Да, где-то там, в своих отгороженных ящиках из тонких перегородок были и другие люди, но они оставались разрозненными. Они не ощущали друг друга.

Ради эксперимента Стю менял темп на метрономе, сверялся с часами, гипнотизируя их, умолял стрелки двигаться быстрее, представлял перед собой невидимый синтезатор, на котором играл, а после все же заставил себя вспомнить пару песен из тех, что ему нравились. В сознание 2-D снова вернулась способность воспроизводить целые массивы услышанного текста, что не могло его не радовать: без этого навыка идти в вокалисты группы – совсем бессмысленное занятие.

Еще он вспоминал разговор с родителями, представлял, какой будет странной их встреча. За год они, наверное, смирились, даже переделали его комнату, продали пластинки, убрали вещи на чердак… Стю предполагал, что ему уже не будет места в их жизни, но это было хорошо, в определенном смысле: какая уж тут карьера звезды, если родители запрещают возвращаться домой после полуночи и ночевать у друзей.

С какой стороны ни взгляни, все сложилось просто идеально. Им нужно было только продолжить репетировать. А еще, после поездки к родителям, можно будет начать ездить по всей стране. Искать лучших музыкантов. Им точно был нужен нормальный гитарист и, возможно, пригодится ударник…

Нет, ударник точно необходим. А вот с гитарой, на крайний случай, для первых записей могут справиться он с Мердоком. Лишь бы закончилась эта глупость, отнимающая у них свободу.

Кстати, интересно, где сейчас был Мердок? Наверняка, в полицейском участке… или еще где-то, где оставляют людей до уточнения всяких формальных глупостей. 2-D никогда не забирали в полицию, поэтому он не имел представления о том, что там должно происходить. Его опыт ограничивался полисменом, с которым он столкнулся на улице, еще будучи школьником. Тот оказался безумно въедливым и чопорным, и не увидел ничего смешного в курящем подростке, рисовавшем хулиганскую карикатуру на учительницу истории на табличке с названием школы. Стю было до крайности обидно, что его оттащили домой чуть ли не за шиворот, отчитав, как ребенка. Он действительно старался, изображая их полоумную миссис Олхаузер, особенно змеевидные струйки вони, которые она распространяла вокруг себя. Для 2-D в школе было чуть ли не самым большим испытанием подойти к доске на ее уроке: от запаха пота и грязи с неизвестными примесями его практически всегда тошнило.

Стю почти отчаялся скоротать время, когда около полуночи к нему вернулась головная боль, и он был вынужден позвать медсестру. Та, ласково улыбаясь, вколола ему очередную порцию лекарств, от которых веки 2-D немедленно потяжелели, а мозг перестал работать наизнос. Какое-то время его еще знобило, но у Стю не было сил открыть глаза, повернуться, натянуть поплотнее одеяло или позвать сестру еще раз, чтобы она принесла второе. Он отключался, в глубине души надеясь, что придет в себя уже тогда, когда все будет кончено.

Когда они снова будут счастливы, сидя на кровати в трейлере, наигрывая мелодии, записывая стихи и рассуждая о том, что именно будет играть группа Мердока. И когда они, наконец, начнут репетировать.

***

 

Он проснулся от голода около десяти часов, надеясь, что речь идет об утре, и, недолго думая, включил метроном и нажал кнопку вызова медсестры. Вместо нее в его коморку зашел незнакомый врач, быстро проверивший его пульс, давление и состояние глаз, вчерашний полицейский, с показной тактичностью оставшийся в сторонке, и его более формализованная коллега: в форме и со значком, как в американском кино.

2-D думал, что был бы куда больше рад Мердоку и самому скудному завтраку, но, к сожалению, они явно не светили ему до тех пор, пока он не поговорит с этими двумя. Он не сводил с них взгляда, внимательно осматривая лица и одежду, а потому пропустил вопрос от врача.

– Эй, мистер Пот, вы меня слышали?

– А? – Стю потряс головой и перевел взгляд на доктора, который явно поежился из-за его странных черных глаз. 2-D подумал, что ему, возможно, стоит запомнить о такой реакции: девчонки на парковке, странные люди в торговом центре, врачи… это могло бы стать удобным инструментом, при желании.

Словно в противовес с этой мыслью возникла другая: Мердок совершенно никак не реагировал на его глаза, кроме того первого раза. И то, это больше было похоже на комплимент, а не на испуг, что лишний раз доказывало, что он – особенный. Это развеселило Стю и придало ему сил.

– Я спросил, – терпеливо продолжил врач, – Есть ли у вас сейчас жалобы на самочувствие?

2-D ненадолго задумался.

– Пожалуй, нет. Пока немного болит голова, но это можно терпеть. И мне все еще кажется, что все вокруг какие-то слишком быстрые…

– Вы привыкнете, – с пониманием кивнул доктор, – Это ненадолго.

– Ох, ладно. О’кей… еще меня немного тошнит, но, думаю, это от голода. Мне можно будет?..

– Поесть? – перебили его, но Стю, не обидевшись, кивнул. Он, наверное, и впрямь говорил сейчас слишком медленно, не стоило отнимать у людей их время. – Да, конечно. Уколы вам сделают через два часа. Оставляю вас, господа.

2-D уловил неловкость в его словах, доктор как-то глупо развел руками, в сторону него самого и полицейских, а после постарался уйти как-то уж очень быстро и незаметно. Настолько, что его скорость и суетливость не укрылись даже от Стю, одно это уже говорило о многом.

– Рад, что с вами все хорошо, мистер Пот, – вежливо начал уже знакомый полицейский, – Надеюсь, вы скоро сможете выйти отсюда.

– Насколько я понимаю, это зависит от вас, – отозвался 2-D, но раньше, чем ему успели возразить, в каморке возникла медсестра с завтраком. Не то чтобы Стю был не в состоянии встать и поесть где-нибудь самостоятельно, но сейчас он был благодарен ее появлению. Эскулапы и полисмены чем-то взаимно смущали друг друга, и ему однозначно нравилось их замешательство, пусть это и было не слишком человечно.

Просто 2-D не мог заставить себя быть хорошим с теми, кто неизвестно где держал Мердока и не давал им видеться. Как бы он ни старался. А в этом в равной степени были виноваты и медики, и представители власти.

– Я не знаю, каким образом это произошло, но ваши родственники сняли с мистера Никкалса все обвинения. Не прокомментируете? – с фальшивой улыбкой произнесла женщина, и Стю воззрился на нее с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица. На завтрак ему принесли овсянку, кусок хлеба, сахар и чай, а потому 2-D имел удовольствие механически поднимать и опускать руку с ложкой, жевать и молча разглядывать офицера полиции, которая явно не знала: отвернуться ей или показать свою выдержку подольше.

– В любом случае, – попытался прийти на помощь коллеге мужчина, – если вы все так же намерены помочь своему другу, вам нужно написать заявление, мистер Пот.

Стю жевал овсянку еще целых шесть ударов метронома, а после картинно просиял:

– Конечно, что именно я должен написать?

Заявление оказалось довольно простым, пусть 2-D и писал его в итоге под диктовку. Суть этой бесполезной бумажки была в следующем: он, Стю-Пот, сообщал местному главному копу, что мистер Никкалс на самом деле не совершил ничего дурного, а просто помог ему выздороветь от тяжкого недуга, пусть и в несколько альтернативной форме. Главное с его точки зрения, что теперь он почти здоров, а потому считает все обвинения в сторону мистера Никкалса беспочвенными и просит снять их.

Полицейские объяснили 2-D, что Мердока теперь ждал обычный гражданский суд, который назначили уже на сегодня, поскольку речь идет о заявлении из другого города. Стю рад был это услышать, и попросил лишь на прощание больше не навещать его, разве что только с мистером Никкалсом сразу.

Позавтракав, 2-D снова вышел, попросился в душ и привел себя в порядок. Пожалуй, единственным плюсом в больнице было то, что горячей воды здесь было значительно больше, чем в бойлере Winnebago. Впрочем, Стю думал, что стоит дать этому фургону шанс: возможно, через полчаса после заправки, вода уже будет нормальной.

Он с теплотой подумал о том, что сможет скоро это проверить. Что в его безумный мир, переполненный странными событиями и нереальными людьми, снова вернется спокойствие буквально через несколько часов.

«Рассмотрение дела Мердока назначено на четыре, – думал 2-D, не сводя глаз с циферблата, стрелки на котором после очередной проверки врачей и дозы лекарств замерли на часе дня. – Здесь он будет максимум в шесть. Мне просто нужно его дождаться…»

Он коротал время тем, что спрашивал у врачей, что именно и как ему принимать, выпросил у них рецепт и небольшой запас лекарств в дорогу, а также пообедал. На прогулке Стю успел посидеть на скамье во внутреннем обшарпанном дворике больницы, а также пообщаться там со странным человеком, который представился преподавателем философии. 2-D рассказал ему о своем представлении предназначения, а тот с умным видом покивал и ответил, что буддизм сейчас действительно модное явление, и что с такими вещами следует быть поосторожнее.

Стю не брался гадать, какое впечатление произвел он на человека, но судя по ответу тот решил, что общается с весьма умудренным в философии джентльменом. Жаль, что на самом деле это было далеко от истины. Имело, наверное, смысл спросить потом у Мердока... или еще у кого-нибудь. Впрочем, теперь 2-D хотя бы знал, о чем спрашивать. О буддизме.

С пяти часов он уже сидел как на иголках, ожидая, что в любой момент откроется дверь, через которую войдет Мердок и заберет его отсюда ко всем чертям. Стю воображал во всех подробностях, как они поедут в Кроули, как он представит своего спасителя родителям, и как они непременно влюбятся в него с первого же взгляда. 2-D казалось, что Мердоком просто невозможно было не восхищаться, а потому он даже не сомневался, что он понравится Потам.

Мужчина вошел в без пятнадцати шесть, сгорбленный, с черными кругами под глазами и в ужасно несвежей одежде. Только сейчас Стю понял, что вообще ни разу не видел Мердока умывающимся или хотя бы причесывающимся, и это породило новый вопрос: землистость кожи была всего лишь грязью или это было для него естественно?

2-D уже был собран, а потому с радостью поднялся с кровати, приветствуя мужчину кивком.

– Они отпустили тебя?

– Угу. Можно подумать, у них был выбор.

– Отлично, – просиял Стю, и Мердок, подавив зевок, кивнул:

– Поехали, блядь, отсюда. Здесь все такое чистенькое, что блевать тянет.

***

 

Astra ждала их возле самой больницы. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд 2-D Мердок неохотно пояснил, что вернул фургон на стоянку. Они переночуют сегодня, завтра с утра прицепят их друг к другу и поедут на Vauxhall.

– Не то, чтобы я хотел ехать в эту деревню... но иначе твои предки могут снова накатать на меня заяву. Ну ее на хуй, – неприязненно прокомментировал мужчина, уже почти подъезжая к тому же самому автопарку. Стю принялся доказывать ему, что у Потов вполне неплохой дом в Кроули, в Нью-Тауне, и что это далеко не деревня. Не Лондон, конечно, но и не полная дыра. Самым ужасным в его небольшом городке было здание школы, но туда они точно не собирались ехать.

2-D надеялся, что убедил Мердока, но тот, начисто игнорируя все рассказы, просто исчез в Winnebago.

Внутри трейлера ничего не изменилось, и это чертовски обрадовало Стю. Он поставил на пол возле кровати метроном, снова пустил его, и, наконец, почувствовал себя дома. Теперь все было в порядке; скоро они отправятся в путь, как настоящие звезды. Жизнь в дороге – безумно романтично. Как в книгах и фильмах. 2-D никогда не думал, что его жизнь тоже может быть такой.

Они устроились по разные стороны матраса, и около восьми часов Стю съел первую порцию таблеток, рассудив, что они точно будут слабее уколов, и дозу, наверняка, стоит принять бóльшую. А еще сократить перерывы между приемами лекарств, чтобы не подвергать себя такому риску повторно и не отключаться. И, что самое главное, не доставлять Мердоку проблем. Этого совсем не хотелось.

2-D узнал состояние легкости, которое наступило минут через десять после приема лекарств, и расслабился. Теперь с ним все точно будет хорошо. Самое ужасное, что он соскучился по Мердоку и хотел услышать от него все новости, но тот молчал, не начиная никаких разговоров, и потому Стю решил проявить активность сам:

– Долго они тебя мучили, да? – тот вместо ответа хмыкнул что-то неопределенное, но 2-D не отставал: – Я сразу сказал им, что они ерунду какую-то выдумали. И что ты на самом деле офигенный, а они просто ничерта не понимают.

Мердок, наконец, отмер: поднял бровь и повернул голову в сторону Стю, глядя на него словно на сумасшедшего.

– Да, я слышал, что за херню ты наплел родителям. Копам ты то же самое сказал?

– Более-менее, – кивнул 2-D и закрыл глаза. Благодаря таблеткам и метроному ему, наконец, стало комфортно это делать. Ушел страх, сковывающий сознание, Стю точно знал, что не провалится в темноту и не потеряется в ней больше.

– Тогда понятно, почему они спрашивали меня, какой наркотой я барыжу. Я не знаю, конечно, может, ты и в самом деле псих и педрила. Ты пойми, я ничего не имею против. Просто держи это при себе, заебал. Меня и так пытали…

– На тему? – уточнил 2-D, понимая, что Мердок затих и не собирается продолжать.

– Заткнись, на хуй. Неважно.

Стю заткнулся, повинуясь этой просьбе, но спустя, наверное, полминуты снова взорвался:

– Но ты ведь правда самый лучший человек на земле. Честный, бескорыстный, открытый, со своими принципами, готовый протянуть руку помощи...

– Завали. Ты стал нереально болтливым, – Мердок поднялся, подтянул джинсы и уселся обратно на кровати, спиной к 2-D.

– Голова болеть перестала, – очень тихо ответил на это Стю, практически смакуя эту фразу. Это действительно было чертовски здорово: нормально себя чувствовать. Ну, практически нормально. – А ты, как мне кажется, просто стесняешься. А я, между прочим, серьезно: ты – самый настоящий ангел-хранитель.

– Ну и хрень же тебе дали… – обернулся Мердок через плечо и поморщился.

– Это не хрень, – без намека на протест, миролюбиво заявил 2-D, – Я всегда так думал. Увидел тебя и сразу решил, что ты такой. И с каждым разом все больше убеждаюсь. Наверное, если бы и существовал идеал человека, он должен был бы быть таким. Все эти художники, которые рисовали правильных людей, рассчитанных по формулам, просто не видели тебя.

– Ты вообще не слышишь, что ты несешь, да? – обреченно покачал головой мужчина, но по его тону Стю понял, что ответ ему и не требуется. Он растянулся на кровати, глядя в потолок, чувствуя, как продолжает терять вес голова, и вспомнил, как Мердок угрожал, что он будет вытирать своей задницей матрас, если оставит на нем какие-нибудь следы. 2-D рассмеялся:

– У тебя есть сигареты?

Мердок мрачно рыкнул:

– Не для тебя. Они с травкой, а тебя с одного воздуха штырит, на кой мне эти проблемы?

– Я клянусь, что у тебя не будет со мной никаких проблем. Я просто не посмею причинять тебе неудобства, серьезно! – он сел и тут же скользнул вперед и вбок, на живот, почти касаясь Мердока, оперся на локти и молитвенно сложил ладони, – Пожааалуйста, ну дай!

– Если ты прожжешь тут дыру… – предостерегающе начал мужчина, и Стю разулыбался, поднимаясь с кровати:

– Любая моя часть тела согласна будет возместить эту потерю, – и в доказательства своих слов он действительно расстегнул и стянул с себя джинсы. Если в первых день их знакомства Мердок остановил 2-D раньше, то сейчас он смотрел как вкопанный на эту картину, а после, резко развернувшись, ушел в другой конец трейлера. Стю, чувствуя себя невероятно умным, сел на постель, ожидая мужчину, и тот вернулся с самокруткой и пачкой отрывных спичек из какого-то мотеля.

– На, – выплюнул он, – Только оденься, мать твою, я не хочу смотреть на голого мужика в своей постели. Это противоестественно.

– А это нарушение моих прав, – затянувшись, ответил довольный 2-D. Мердок, чертыхнувшись, просто сел на пол у кровати, и принялся возиться с бас-гитарой.

Стю справился быстро, совершенно не чувствуя разницы между самокруткой и всем, что он курил раньше. Вот только постепенно укоренялось ощущение счастья, до этого лишь накатывавшее волнами: теперь оно занимало все естество 2-D, и он, осознав это, рассмеялся, болтая ногами.

– Что ты там творишь? – обернулся на него Мердок, и Стю улыбнулся:

– Порчу твой матрас и расширяю свои свободы.

– Ты, мать твою, затушил о него окурок?! – ощетинился мужчина, и, поднявшись, угрожающе посмотрел исподлобья на сидящего с поджатыми ногами 2-D. – Да я заставлю тебя!..

– Снять еще что-нибудь? – перебил его Стю, но конец фразы потонул в еще одном приступе смеха. Кажется, в этот момент во взгляде Мердока что-то изменилось. Даже поза стала какой-то более скованной, алый глаз блеснул, будто был сделан из какого-то искусственного материала…

Через мгновение 2-D лежал на спине, мужчина прижимал его плечи к матрасу ладонями, опираясь на них и фиксируя всем своим весом. Да, Мердок был значительно ниже, но сил у него оказалось больше, Стю лишь раз попробовал подняться и сразу же понял, что это бесполезно.

– Это по-твоему шутки, мать твою? – прорычал мужчина, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо 2-D, и тот пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить. В сущности, это могло быть всем, чем угодно: высшим предназначением, действием лекарств… ему было все равно. По всей видимости, это не слишком обрадовало Мердока. Вероятно, он был уже в той стадии, когда его раздражало буквально все, и Стю не спешил бесить его еще больше. Он просто смотрел Мердоку в глаза, а тот смотрел в ответ, хмурясь и щурясь.

Спустя, вероятно, минуту этого зрительного контакта мужчина зарычал, отпустив плечи 2-D, и тут же ударил его в живот. Стю скрючился и зажмурился от боли, потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, и этим воспользовался Мердок, сдернувший с него белье.

Одна рука мужчины через мгновение оказалась на его шее, почти не сжимая, но крепко фиксируя, а второй он шарил где-то по своему телу, так, что 2-D не понимал, что тот делает, лишь чувствовал какое-то шевеление. Оно прекратилось почти мгновенно, и ладонь Мердока грубо схватила его за бедро, а после…

Что-то произошло, но Стю не знал, как описать этот процесс. Он почувствовал боль, отчего-то продолжая внутренне смеяться, но не мог вымолвить ни слова.

Конечно, в то «раньше», которое у него было, у 2-D были девушки. Кажется, в школе их было несколько, почти в одно время. И, разумеется, он знал, что такое секс. Даже занимался им, вот только то, что творилось сейчас, нельзя было так назвать. Несмотря на неловкость, неопытность и угловатость, Стю и его партнерши оставались довольны собой, друг другом и процессом. Сейчас же никто довольным не выглядел. Мердок казался скорее загнанным и каким-то отчаявшимся. На мгновение 2-D показалось, что он видит в его глазах усталость, боль и страх.

И Стю узнал эти глаза. Он уже видел их однажды, будучи где-то на границе между жизнью и чем-то еще… 2-D не мог назвать это смертью. Смерть не должна так сильно менять ощущение мира вокруг. Смерть – всего лишь звено цепи, после которого настанет что-то новое, а в его жизни ничего нового, в сущности, нет. В глобальном смысле. Он все равно остался собой, просто немного иным. В конце концов, все люди изменяются.

Из размышлений и рефлексии его вернули боль в заднице, которая тянуще отдавалась внутрь, раздражая, зудя и силой обращая на себя внимание. Но лицо Стю окаменело: он не смел сказать что-то Мердоку, не мог даже поморщиться или закричать. Его словно неверно подключили к телу, оставив чувствительность, но ликвидировав контроль.

– Твою мать, – услышал он ругнувшегося вполголоса Мердока, и смог снова вернуться в реальность, сфокусировавшись на его глазах. – Тебе, что, вообще на все положить?!

Он наклонился и укусил 2-D в плечо, с силой впиваясь зубами в кожу и надавливая ладонью на гортань. Стю чувствовал кости, в них эхом отдавалась боль, но он молчал. Продолжал методично выплывать из собственной реальности в настоящее раз за разом с каждой новой непостоянной и снова проваливался.

Толчки над ним становились все более жесткими, Мердок теперь держал колени 2-D и всеми силами пытался сделать процесс наиболее тяжелым. Стю не видел в этом никакого смысла, и потому, даже если бы мог говорить сейчас, продолжал бы молчать.

В какой-то момент пульсация внутри него усилилась, а затем Мердок остановился. И только после этого 2-D понял, что он закончил. Что он отстраняется, и за членом из его задницы начинает вытекать сперма.

При всей алогичности ситуации, Стю понимал, что с ним произошло. И продолжал лежать. Мердок смотрел на него в упор, и 2-D чувствовал этот взгляд, постепенно отмирая под ним и переворачиваясь на бок.

– Что с тобой сделать, чтобы ты отреагировал как нормальный, блядь?! Что?!

Мердок схватил его за плечо, снова перевернул на спину и навис с занесенным для удара кулаком.

– Сейчас-то ты!.. – он не договорил, а просто со всего размаха ударил Стю в лицо. В этот момент только 2-D понял, что все время держал рот приоткрытым, и дышал только благодаря этому. Кулак угодил точно в передние зубы, и отодвинувшийся Мердок с каким-то неверием смотрел на свою окровавленную ладонь, сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

То, что было двумя передними зубами на верхней челюсти, теперь жгло – сильно и нестерпимо, и Стю поднес к лицу руки, чтобы унять боль. Вот только ничего не помогло, он лишь прикоснулся к своим зубам и понял, что те сильно шатаются, держась, разве что, на одной силе воли.

2-D без усилия вытащил один из них пальцами, а второй от манипуляций с соседом, расшатался еще сильнее и упал в рот, едва не застряв в горле. Стю перевернулся, откашливаясь, и выплюнул зуб на матрас вместе с порозовевшей от слюны кровью.

Мердок смотрел на это с ужасом, уже не говоря ничего по поводу матраса. Он развернулся, схватил ключи и, как был, не застегивая джинсы, вылетел из фургона прочь. Спустя несколько секунд 2-D услышал, как он завел машину. Рев двигателя постепенно отдалялся; Мердок уехал.

Неизвестно, почему, и неизвестно, надолго ли.


	6. Part 2, Day 7

Пустота. Тишина. Отсутствие в мире всего, кроме звука метронома. Полная изоляция. Механическое размеренное тиканье. Полумрак от тусклых окон и штор.

Ему было знакомо все это. Более того, он знал, что не сможет больше потеряться в мире, сотканном из ничего, а потому именно там он предпочел зализывать свои раны. Он снова и снова растворялся, теряя имя, очертания, лицо и голос.

Так было проще.

В первый день одиночества он ел таблетки, запивая их газировкой из холодильника. Для этого ему пришлось встать: один-единственный раз; и принести идиотскую бутылку, чтобы не таскаться за ней еще раз. Чтобы не заставлять себя лишний раз обретать телесную оболочку. Не из страха боли: под действием лекарств он не чувствовал никакой. Просто он не заслужил иметь физический след в этом мире, не теперь.

Вообще-то, сначала это показалось странным, но у него не болели зубы, не кровоточили десны, он лишь вытащил оставшийся кусок корня, который еще торчал из десны.

У него не болело и остальное тело, вероятнее всего, потому что под таким количеством обезболивающих едва ли вообще он мог что-то чувствовать. Все, как сказал Мердок. Его ничем нельзя зацепить.

Забавно было то, что у него не болела и душа. Или что там вообще должно было существовать, чтобы страдать от внутренних проблем? Он не задавался вопросами «почему», «зачем», все произошедшее казалось очень последовательным и логичным. Они дошли до определенной точки, и теперь этот эпизод жизни нужно было закрыть. Правильнее всего будет просто забыть об этом и жить дальше. Вот и все.

Именно так он и поступил, несмотря на то, что не сразу смог подняться с кровати. Нужно было переходить на новую стадию. Смириться со всем, выплыть из темноты и ждать. Терпеливо и преданно, потому что так он и должен был поступить.

Он начал петь самому себе песни, вспоминая о том, что у него есть голос. Противный и высокий, как ему уже говорили, но все же голос. За ним подтянулись руки, потом вернулось ощущение головы, а затем, как-то очень мягко, словно от дуновения сказочного теплого бриза, к нему пришли боль, страх и одиночество. Стю снова свернулся на боку на матрасе и заплакал: беззвучно, обреченно, не зная, что пугало и расстраивало его больше. Поступок Мердока, то, что он был прав? Его слова? Выбитые зубы? То, что Мердок уехал? Что не сказал, куда?

2-D не знал и не хотел думать об этом. Он даже не мог заставить себя подняться и что-то сделать, чтобы отвлечься: лишь продолжал лежать наедине со своими мыслями, изводя себя, гадая, представляя все самое худшее.

В какой-то момент против воли он все же задался вопросом «почему», но так и не смог найти на него ответ. Стю не видел связи между поступком Мердока, его раздражением, брошенными упреками. Еще он и сам не понимал, почему не оттолкнул мужчину, почему не сопротивлялся, не брыкался, почему не сделал вообще ничего.

Потому что испугался, вероятнее всего. И, наверное, потому что с его точки зрения Мердок всегда должен быть прав. Иного расклада 2-D не мог и представить.

Во второй день он подумал, что мир вокруг видится ему тусклым из-за грязи, и постарался отмыть весь трейлер снаружи и изнутри. Жажда деятельности, к счастью, оттесняла тяжелые мысли, делала их менее значительными и страшными. Вместе с потеками на стеклах уходила и обреченность. Стю казалось, что ему даже стало легче дышать.

Вот только на его беду в трейлере все равно не стало светлее. Разводы на окнах словно были частью самого стекла, а пятна на шторах давно впитались так глубоко, что ткань изменила цвет. 2-D постарался разобрать бардак внутри, но смог привести в относительный порядок только диван; не рискнул только ничего делать с ужасными дырами в обивке. Еще он протер светильники в закутке, который был спальней.

Стю нашел на полу за диваном Библию, и, испытывая острое отвращение к ней, поспешил спрятать ее обратно. Также он поступил и с панцирем от явно погибшей черепахи, в которую с издевательством засунули механизм от говорящей игрушки, плюшевые голову и конечности.

Самым интересным в трейлере оказались пластинки с музыкой, но 2-D не решился их перебирать: боялся, что Мердок будет в ярости почему-то именно из-за них. Странно, что Стю понимал, что и сам должен быть рассержен, но у него не получалось. Он, наконец, понял, что именно задело мужчину, и оттого злился разве что на себя. 2-D просто хотелось, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя, так, как было… и он был готов ждать этого столько, сколько потребуется.

В районе шести часов вечера в трейлер постучался странный человек, похожий на небольшой сейф, с перекошенным овальным лицом, лысиной и куцей челкой, который с удивлением отступил на шаг, стоило Стю открыть ему дверь.

– Ты кто? – с очень глупым выражением лица спросил он, но 2-D не успел ответить: тот хлопнул себя по лбу и закивал: – Да! Точно! Ты же тот придурок, из-за которого нас всех чуть не посадили!

– Нас всех? – с непониманием мотнул головой Стю, и человек усмехнулся. Хлопнув себя по карманам, он нашел смятую пачку самокруток и закурил, заставив 2-D нервно сглотнуть. Он так и не смог найти в трейлере сигареты, а выходить сейчас было равносильно самоубийству. У него даже нет ключей от Winnebago, мало ли, что здесь может случиться в его отсутствие.

Незнакомец заметил этот жест, но ничего не сделал, только демонстративно затянулся.

– А ты думал, Мердок пытался ограбить магазин в одиночку?! – рассмеялся он, и смех его показался Стю очень знакомым. Он был похож и на смех Мердока, и на что-то, что 2-D уже слышал однажды. Словно старая полузабытая мелодия. Стю даже стало интересно на мгновение: заразился ли человек этим смехом от Мердока? Или же он сам выдавал желаемое за действительное, видя сходство там, где его нет, и просто слышал человека в тот день, когда впал в кому?

Он слышал однажды, что люди часто перенимают привычки от наиболее влиятельных членов своего окружения. От негласных или вполне официальных лидеров, к примеру. А в том, что Мердок был лидером, 2-D даже не сомневался.

Человек тем временем бесцеремонно протиснулся внутрь и развалился на только что очищенном диване. Стю поморщился: он с таким трудом придал этому странному месту обжитый вид…

– А что, нет? – он понял, что ему действительно интересно, и присел на краешек дивана, подальше от человека. Не хотелось оказываться рядом с ним… да и вообще с кем-то живым, не после случившегося. С другой стороны, это походило на какое-то извращение, но 2-D так мало знал про тот день, что действительно хотел услышать эту историю. От кого-то, кто все видел и не отключался на год.

– Не-а. Нас было четверо. Двое уже пробрались внутрь через подсобку, а Мердок и я должны были разбить витрину, чтобы вынести все оттуда. Но он въехал прямиком в тебя. Мы чуть от страха в штаны не наложили. Взяли какую-то ерунду, сами не поняли, какую, и свалили сюда.

– …сюда?

– В Ноттингем. Вот только Мердок, загрузив нас в эту развалюху, остался с тобой. Мог бы тоже свалить, да, видать, реально пересрал. Все тогда подумали, что его замели с концами, но я верил, знаешь. Старался, конечно, особенно не светиться, ничего не выспрашивал, не привлекал внимания, все, как надо… но все-таки вернулся спустя полгода. Он к тому времени окончательно всех послал с их общественными программами, и мы вместе свалили с тобой за остальными. Правда, они тут распродали большую часть того, что мы вытащили, но кой-чего Мердок все же припрятал.

– Так ты за этим пришел?

– Ну, вроде. Он мне обещал долю. Но я так понимаю, у тебя ни черта нет.

– Точно, – кивнул 2-D, находясь под впечатлением от рассказа.

– Значит, потом зайду, – кивнул человек и поднялся с дивана, направляясь к выходу. – Ты передай, что я тут был, ок? – обернулся он уже у выхода.

– О’кей, – без выражения отозвался Стю, едва складывая все услышанное в целостную историю. Не то, чтобы это как-то меняло представление 2-D о Мердоке, просто немного более полной становилась вся картина. Закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись, он смог вспомнить боль в правом глазу и голове. Затылок и спину тогда прошило огнем, и пусть он отключился, сейчас Стю точно знал, что приходил в себя еще раз. Наверное, уже во время приезда скорой. Ему казалось, что тогда он увидел Мердока, но уверенности в этом не было. Возможно, сейчас усталый мозг 2-D просто компоновал факты так, как ему хотелось.

А ему действительно хотелось, чтобы Мердок был его спасителем, а не насильником.

***

 

Впервые ему приснился сон с того момента, как он пришел в себя. Настоящий, но, тем не менее, очень иллюзорный. Стю понимал, что находится в хрустальной чаще царства сновидений, но при этом все равно наслаждался процессом.

Ему снился магазин, люди, которые в него заходили, парни, девчонки, с которыми он общался. Одно лицо было особенно ярким: черноволосая высокая панкушка, которая всегда ходила в темных очках. Она покупала струны, которые каким-то неведомым образом все же пробрались в ассортимент их царства консерватизма. Так что 2-D говорил с ней о гитарах, группах и стилях, но они так и не удосужились нормально познакомиться. К сожалению.

Она казалась Стю какой-то недосягаемой: была явно старше него, держалась уверенно, сохраняла загадку. Он даже не знал, какого цвета ее глаза, но в этом сне они были черными… и горели демоническим огнем, напомнившим о Мердоке.

Остальные фигуры казались размытыми одинаковыми пятнами, словно в дурном меланхоличном клипе с MTV, который крутят так давно, что кассета на станции, рассылающей сигнал, уже стерлась. Хотя 2-D не был до конца уверен, что эти данные хранятся именно на кассетах, но подозревал, что на телебашнях должно существовать нечто подобное.

Все было расплывчатым, но очень вещественным, неправильным, с нарушенной геометрией мест и лиц, но именно поэтому безумно настоящим. В какой-то момент Стю даже задумался, не там ли находится настоящая реальность? Возможно все то, что происходило здесь: с Мердоком, без Мердока, в трейлере и окрестностях, было лишь иллюзией, которая периодически ему снилась. Что, если он все еще в магазине? И не похож на рок-звезду с черными глазами? Не ест таблетки от головной боли, не ждет своего ангела-хранителя, которого расстроил?

Странно, но 2-D меньше всего хотелось, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Но сон получился действительно интересным. Этаким полным щемящей сердце ностальгии длинным рассказом о его буднях, который успокоил Стю: он умеет ждать. Лучше, чем многие. А значит, он сможет дождаться возвращения Мердока, чего бы это ни стоило.

Тот появился на третий день в четыре часа, пьяный, злой и с ужасными синяками под глазами. Его хотелось утешить, ему хотелось помочь, вот только что-то в нем было не так, и 2-D не мог понять, что именно, поэтому приготовился считывать все знаки, которые тот захочет подать.

– Ты все еще тут? – с отвращением выплюнул мужчина вместо приветствия, и Стю кивнул, не слишком желая бесить его. – Раздражаешь.

Мердок рычал и выглядел чертовски злым, но 2-D не почувствовал за этим никаких негативных эмоций. Только усталость и страх. Он уловил страдальческий вздох, но никак не прокомментировал и не показал, что понял. Это казалось совершенно неправильным. Обреченным, безысходным… Стю не хотелось видеть Мердока таким. И оттого более болезненным казалось то, что причиной этого был он сам.

Наверное, было бы здорово, если бы они научились влиять друг на друга. Вытаскивать на поверхность все самое лучшее… у них получалось, когда речь шла о музыке. И именно в эти моменты 2-D чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Мердок понимал, что и как им нужно сыграть, что спеть, как сказать. Они легко подхватывали друг за другом такие вещи, словно и вовсе репетировали не в трейлере несколько дней, а были знакомы всю жизнь.

Но теперь мужчина разбирал пакет, который принес с собой, распихивая вещи в каком-то алогичном порядке по всему трейлеру, а Стю следил за его движениями, пытаясь угадать, что и для чего принес Мердок, но у него не получалось. Он не знал, что делать, не знал, что сказать. Наверное, ему стоило потратить те два дня на то, чтобы подготовиться к этой встрече, вместо того, чтобы жалеть себя и отмывать трейлер.

А что, если на самом деле прошло не два дня? Что, если 2-D просто несколько раз не услышал будильник и теперь снова оказался в будущем? Что, если его спаситель бросил его, а теперь вернулся спустя еще год?..

Пауза затягивалась, и это сбивало с толку. Хотелось понять, что же все-таки происходит.

– Извини, – пробормотал, наконец, Стю, и Мердок обернулся так резко, что заставил его вздрогнуть.

– Ты больной, блядь?! – это было даже похоже на крик, но 2-D словно ожидал этого. И почти не удивился. – Вали отсюда! Понял?

– Но я не хочу, – просто покачал головой Стю, чем вызвал лишь приступ надсадного смеха:

– Зато я хочу! А это, мать твою, мой вагон!

Это заявление поставило 2-D в тупик. Ему действительно показалось, что он слишком тупой, чтобы догнать, о чем говорит Мердок, но именно это сейчас ему требовалось больше всего: понять. Дотянуться, найти точку соприкосновения, оказаться рядом. Физически, мысленно. Встать на его место. Узнать, что с ним происходит. Помочь и ему, и себе.

Вернуть их обоих, наконец, к их высшему смыслу, дать им шанс продолжить путешествие их жизней. Вернее, их общей жизни.

– Но почему? – с жаром спросил Стю, и этот вопрос казался для него сейчас единственно-верным. И только он был важен, остальное меркло и теряло смысл.

– Потому что ты меня бесишь! – не оборачиваясь бросил Мердок, и 2-D, наконец, понял со всей ужасающей ясностью: тот боится. Себя, Стю, мира вокруг, чего-то, что заставит его чувствовать себя иначе… 2-D не мог объяснить, откуда он это знает, но понимание этого страха словно открывало тысячу дверей из того лабиринта, в котором он оказался заперт. Им лишь нужно было побороть этот страх. Взрослый и сильный человек, запутавшийся в мире и в самом себе, Мердок слишком долго оставался один, даже если у него были друзья, подруги, люди, которые казались ему близкими… и это одиночество заставило его стать таким. Но ведь все можно исправить.

– Я ненавижу тебя, – после паузы, тихо и отчетливо продолжил мужчина, – Твою рожу, твой голос! Ты настолько святенький и чистенький, что меня это раздражает! Съебись отсюда! Раз и навсегда.

Мердок метнулся к сумке, достал из нее странный сверток и развернул его. Внутри была соломенная кукла с синими волосами, в белой футболке и голубых джинсах. Стю перевел взгляд на свою одежду и ошарашено замер: что-то подсказывало, что этой странной вещи пытались придать внешнее сходство с ним.

– Что это? – больше с любопытством, чем с испугом прошептал он, мгновенно переключаясь на странный артефакт, и мужчина довольно оскалился:

– Слышал про вуду? Это вольт.

В этот момент 2-D показалось, что между ними все снова стало нормально. Предыдущая эмоциональная речь Мердока могла быть лишь обычным его всплеском, который ничего не значил. Вполне возможно, что и тот поступок относился к этим бессмысленным процессам. Мужчина выпустил пар, и теперь, скорее всего, снова становился собой. В любом случае, Стю на это очень надеялся и, набравшись храбрости, переспросил:

– Что?

– Кукла, – не без удовольствия пояснил Мердок, – В нее втыкают иголки.

Иллюзия нормальности, едва мелькнувшая перед 2-D, тут же рассыпалась на тысячи мелких осколков, словно… словно витрина магазина. Словно лобовое стекло Vauxhall Astra. Жуткое закольцованное существование, в котором они обитали.

Раз в год Стю будет просыпаться для того, чтобы снова отключиться спустя несколько дней и остаться в темноте. Пока мечты о светлом будущем окончательно не сведут его в могилу.

– Зачем? – теперь уже с ужасом поинтересовался 2-D, и Мердок расхохотался.

Он вытащил из куска ткани, в который была обернута кукла, засаленную бумажку и несколько длинных игл. Не сводя взгляда со Стю, довольно улыбаясь, мужчина со всего размаху всадил одну из них в живот кукле, и в тот же миг 2-D резко замутило. Он обхватил себя руками, едва соображая от боли, что это с ним только что сделал Мердок.

Больше всего его удивляло не то, что кукла работала, а то, что он мог что-то чувствовать, несмотря на большое количество лекарств. Это казалось Стю в высшей степени странным.

– Почему ты?..

– О, какой сюрприз! Наш отморозок что-то чувствует, поздравляю! – рассмеялся мужчина, вытаскивая иглу. Стю облегченно выдохнул, но Мердок тут же всадил ее в глаз кукле.

2-D зажмурился и жалобно всхлипнул. Ощущения были примерно такими же, как если бы ему действительно протыкали глаз. Он зажал глазницу рукой, надеясь хоть так унять боль, но ничего не помогало. Мердок вновь вытащил иглу и, перевернув куклу, воткнул ее в задницу. Стю, почувствовав, что сдается, охнул, сполз на колени и, наконец, заплакал.

До этого ему удавалось игнорировать любую боль. Но, кажется, теперь это умение было утеряно. Вот только даже сейчас у 2-D не было сил злиться: Мердок был прав. Стю причинил ему боль своими действиями, реакциями, словами, и тот лишь возвращал справедливость. Нельзя было винить мужчину за это.

– Я все вытерплю, – прошептал он, – Я понимаю тебя, не думай. Делай то, что считаешь нужным.

Казалось, это лишь разозлило Мердока. Он громко рыкнул и сжал куклу, отчего внутренности 2-D скрутило, он повалился на пол, мелко дрожа. Выражение лица Мердока стало довольно серьезным, он прищурился, поднял бровь и двумя пальцами поднял кукле руку. То же самое сделал Стю, с ужасом понимая, что конечность он не контролировал.

– О, кажется, у меня появилось новое развлечение, – Мердок удовлетворенно хмыкнул и заставил 2-D ударить себя по щеке наотмашь.

– Конечно, если тебе это поможет. Помни, я с тобой, – слабо пробормотал он в ответ, надеясь неизвестно, на что. Судя по реакции, эффект от слов был совершенно обратный: Мердок заставил его встать, а после, заливисто хохоча, поставил на колени и подошел вплотную, нависая, показывая свое превосходство.

– Все хорошо, – уже почти шепотом продолжил Стю, глядя снизу вверх на чертовски злое, усталое лицо. Алый глаз ловил отражение светильников, и оттого, казалось, сам горел ярким светом. 2-D совершенно не к месту вспомнил Терминатора: тому вообще не нужны были никакие куклы: захочет скрутить – скрутит.

– Ах, все хорошо? – участливо переспросил Мердок с воистину издевательской улыбкой, от которой Стю передернуло. – Может, мне стоит продолжить?

Он схватил куклу за волосы и заставил наклониться вперед, от чего 2-D, даже не пошатнувшись, уткнулся лицом в его ширинку. Мердок захохотал:

– Все еще хорошо, да? По-моему, отличное приобретение! Ну, давай, детка, сделай папочке приятное!

Стю замотал головой, попытался дернуться, попытался упереть куда-нибудь руки и отшатнуться, но всех его сил хватало лишь на слабые шевеления.

– Не надо… – наконец, жалобно попросил он. Смех резко прервался, оскалившись, Мердок перестал держать куклу и сделал несколько шагов назад, словно сомневаясь в том, что только что сделал.

2-D упал на пол, как только его перестала держать невидимая сила, и с трудом смог опереться на руки. Мышцы казались невероятно ослабшими и плохо поддавались контролю, ему снова было плохо от тошноты и головной боли, но Стю держался, стараясь фокусироваться на Мердоке. Тот выглядел совершенно потерянным, и на мгновение 2-D снова захотелось сказать ему, что все в порядке. Что они вместе, что Стю его не бросит, что они исполнят все мечты… что все будет отлично.

Но у 2-D снова не получалось.

Взяв себя в руки, Мердок медленно отложил куклу на проигрыватель для пластинок, снова приблизился к Стю, от чего тот сжался, и рывком поднял его за плечо. У них была существенная разница в росте, 2-D только сейчас понял это: дюймов семь, не меньше, но злой Мердок, глядевший на него снизу вверх, казался куда более значительным и пугающим, словно был на целую голову выше.

Словно Стю все еще стоял перед ним на коленях, не контролирующий свое тело. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным, и это так сильно пугало…

– Мердок… я…

– Убирайся! – зашипел мужчина, сжимая его плечо.

– Но послушай…

– Вон! – и он вытолкал Стю из трейлера, с грохотом захлопнув за ним дверь. 2-D остался стоять возле Winnebago, не понимая, как ему сейчас быть. Скорее всего, Мердок остынет. Он наверняка пустит его обратно, нужно просто подождать. Стю стоял перед дверью, терпеливо ожидая, и спустя какое-то время Мердок снова открыл ему. 2-D расплылся в облегченной улыбке.

– Послушай, я обещаю… – начал он, но не успел договорить. Мужчина швырнул в него какие-то бумажки, которые так и не долетели, а лишь рассыпались по земле. Стю присмотрелся к смятым клочкам и понял, что Мердок кинул в него деньги.

– За твои услуги! А теперь вали в свой ебаный Кроули к своим ебаным родителям!

После этого дверь вновь с грохотом захлопнулась, и Мердок уже больше не открывал. Даже не смотря на то, что 2-D стучал.


	7. Day 8

Эти деньги походили на взятку.

Стю понял это тогда, когда смог, наконец, найти остановку с междугородними автобусами, и не поверил своим глазам: Мердок выдал ему какую-то баснословную сумму, лишь бы только 2-D отстал.

Если точнее, это была не просто взятка, о, нет. От него не откупились. Стю всунули купюры, словно проститутке. Использовали, погнушались, дали денег, потрепали по щечке и выставили вон. Заслуживал ли он этого?..

Вероятнее всего.

Когда он оказался на автобусной станции, 2-D с ужасающей скоростью узнал, что суммы хватало не то, что на поездку в Кроули, этих денег было достаточно, чтобы купить новые вещи, лекарства, сумку, вшивый плеер, пару дисков… и это на крупном посадочном узле. Где все непременно дорого.

Не то, чтобы ему нужны были бессмысленные вещи типа плеера… впрочем, от идеи с одеждой Стю отказываться не стал. Из какого-то иррационального страха он хотел иметь как можно меньше сходства с той куклой, что осталась в трейлере Мердока. Он бы, наверное, даже подстригся, если бы это могло ему помочь. 2-D всерьез думал об этом, но остановился: засомневался, что после случившегося стоит где-то оставлять свои волосы. Неизвестно, что и кто мог с ними сделать. То, каким образом они оказались у Мердока, и вовсе ставило Стю в тупик.

На самом деле, всеми этими переменами он не пытался препятствовать попыткам причинять ему боль или управлять им. И уж конечно не надеялся, что новая одежда ему в этом поможет. Это было что-то животное, нелогичное… своего рода попытка изменить себя. Ту часть себя, которой он был в тот момент, когда случилось что-то дурное.

2-D все еще понимал, что Мердок имеет полное право сделать что угодно, если пожелает. Просто его душило ощущение собственной беспомощности, и ничто не помогало избавиться от липкого страха.

Все то время, что он искал остановку, пока узнавал, на каких автобусах ему ехать и где пересаживаться, Стю вздрагивал от малейшего дуновения ветерка, опасаясь, что снова подвергнется пыткам или будет парализован. Но время шло, и ничего не происходило, так что постепенно вернулось спокойствие. Он взял билеты, купил одежду, переоделся в примерочной и оставил в ней сношенные вещи. После этого стало немного легче дышать, и 2-D подумал о том, что ему совершенно нечем будет заняться в дороге, а время в его неподвижном пространстве убивалось крайне тяжко; он понял это по последним дням в одиночестве.

После долгих колебаний, он все же решил воздержаться от лишних трат, отложил деньги, а несколько часов решил потратить на размышления. Потому что… что-то пугало Стю, и он не мог понять, что именно. И даже не просто пугало, а казалось каким-то в корне неверным, вывернутым наизнанку, извращенным. Что-то в мотивации Мердока не сходилось. Зачем он опять издевался над ним? Для чего оставил деньги, почему выгнал?

Потому что не хотел ехать к родителям 2-D? Потому что хотел, чтобы тот объяснился с родней сам? Потому что вообще не хотел его видеть больше?

Стю потратил все время ожидания первого автобуса, поездку на нем и пересадку на второй, чтобы понять: Мердок боялся за него. А также боялся его самого. Он успел привыкнуть оставаться в одиночестве, и слова поддержки лишь сильнее пугали его теперь. 2-D же, против воли, надавил на то, что было самым дорогим для Мердока: он сам. А еще на то, что стояло для него на втором месте: на мечту об идеальной группе. Стю повел себя кошмарно. Он привязался к Мердоку, против воли заставляя того привязаться к себе. Но он не дарил реальных тепла и поддержки, он лишь был – безучастный и пустой – рядом. Присутствовал. Мердок натыкался на него, как на старую сломанную вещь, которую и рад бы выбросить, но почему-то не можешь. Но 2-D сам не понимал этого до сих пор, и потому не мог помочь ни одному из них.

Ему следовало стать умнее и взрослее, если он не хочет, чтобы у них были проблемы. Ему и правда нужны какие-то книги, самообразование, защита… что-то, что спасет их обоих. Сильного, но покалеченного Мердока и слабого, призрачного Стю-Пота.

Он вдруг понял, почему к нему привязалось это прозвище: звучало совсем как «глупый», а он и был всегда полным придурком. Даже сейчас – спасовал и испортил все, что только мог.

Больше всего на свете ему хотелось извиниться, но теперь было не перед кем. Мердок отправил его к родителям, и это значит, что ему нужно ехать именно туда. Закончить незавершенные дела, а уже потом думать о чем-то ином. Об их новой жизни.

Которая у них обязательно будет.

2-D понимал, что утешает сейчас только себя, но эти слова были репетицией к той речи, что он скажет Мердоку. Обязательно скажет.

Он даже подумал, что берет на себя слишком много: целую миссию спасения, но с другой стороны, рядом не было ни единого человека, который мог бы взять это вместо него. Стю не слишком понравился тот странный приятель Мердока, а других знакомых он так и не узнал. Вот только тот, в противовес, казалось, знал о 2-D абсолютно все.

У Стю засосало под ложечкой. А что, если так и планировалось? Что, если они никогда больше не встретятся, и все обещания, планы, мечты – они все были лишь пустыми словами? Просто чтобы бестолковый 2-D не мешал Мердоку заниматься его делами…

История начинала приобретать иной вид. Стю представил все очень живо: совестливый Мердок, образ которого не позволял проявлять сострадание, но которому все равно хотелось оказывать поддержку. Он живет тем, что ни к кому и ни к чему не привязывается, мрачный лирический герой, как в книжках. На его пути встречаются случайные люди, которых он не может бросить, пусть они ему и не нравятся. Такой сложный человек как Мердок просто не может забить, даже если рядом с ним творится полный кошмар. И вот он случайно сбивает такого недотепу как 2-D, выхаживает, спасает, дарит ему веру в другую жизнь, помогает увидеть в себе что-то неординарное… и просто исчезает. Бесследно, спокойно и взвешенно. Но Стю не дал ему этого сделать, испортил все планы, верно ждал, когда должен был уйти. Ведь тогда получается, что он сам виноват? А Мердок – этакий одинокий герой, в духе старых сказок на новый лад. Смесь продюсера с Робином Гудом, раздающий каждому бедняку по таланту.

Не то, чтобы 2-D хотелось быть подобранным котенком, но, судя по всему, выбора не было и альтернатив ему не оставили. Жизнь все уже решила за него.

Словно в ответ на эти тяжкие размышления проснулось упрямство: да ну и черт с ним. Он соскучился по родителям, он едет их увидеть. С какой радости Стю должно было волновать, что там и как надумал себе Мердок? У каждого из них, в конце концов, была своя жизнь. Никто, ничего и никому не должен; так правильно.

Но при этом ужасно противно.

Когда 2-D сошел с последнего автобуса, на который пересел уже в Кроули, чтобы добраться ближе к дому, он чувствовал себя окончательно раздавленным. Как ни крути, но их пути расходились. И, вероятнее всего, раз и навсегда. А это значило, что все мечты, надежды и иллюзии стоило оставить вместе с той краткой, но яркой жизнью, что он успел прожить за несколько дней. Целая вселенная помахала ему рукой, позвала его в яркий мир, полный впечатлений, и бросила загибаться на дне. Теперь его снова ждали родители, магазин… возможно, что-то еще.

Но дальше не было ничего нового. И пора было с этим смириться.

С этими мрачными мыслями он позвонил во входную дверь. По-хорошему, ему нужно было заставить себя улыбнуться… но, возможно, это не имело смысла. Не с выбитыми зубами, так он быстрее напугает мать. Сейчас лучше было показать, что он вернулся практически таким же, каким был. Нормальным, – по мере возможности.

Стю на мгновение почувствовал себя очень жалким. Поврежденные глаза, проблемы с головой, выбитые зубы. И таким он возвращается к родителям, которые не видели его год. И он уверял их по телефону, что с ним все в порядке. Зачем он это делал? Зачем обманывал?..

Ответ был очевиден тогда: чтобы спаси Мердока. И чтобы утешить их, конечно. Но теперь эта глупая причина рассыпалась как замок из высохшего песка. Все это оседало горьким осадком на дне и растворялось, теряя всякий смысл. Он спасал того, кого больше никогда не увидит. Как глупо.

И все же, стоило двери открыться, как 2-D натянул на себя улыбку. Из страха, боязни несоответствия или еще по какой-то причине – он не знал. Просто подумал, что так будет правильней.

– Господи, Стю… – выдохнула Рейчел и зажала ладонью рот. 2-D опустил на нее взгляд и постарался улыбнуться хоть капельку уверенней, внимательно всматриваясь в фигуру и лицо матери, пытаясь уловить хоть какие-то изменения. Рейчел никогда не была такой же высокой, как они с отцом, и казалась очень милой и доброжелательной. Наверное, потому что все полноватые люди добрые. Или это просто глупый стереотип. В любом случае, его мама была очень доброй. Типичной правильной медсестрой, которая обязательно поможет страждущему.

В общем-то, наверное, благодаря ей Стю и относился к врачам положительно. То есть, к любым врачам в принципе. Просто предполагал подсознательно, что у них есть какая-то тайная ассоциация, почти масонская ложа, и все они в курсе, что его мать – Рейчел Пот, медсестра. Самая классная на свете, которая ради сына способна достать неизвестный запрещенный препарат. Немного смешная, трогательная и такая родная…

– Привет, мам, – он развел руки в стороны, позволяя Рейчел самой решать, хочет ли она обниматься с такой версией своего сына. И когда она кинулась к нему, с силой сжимая поперек ребер, 2-D, наконец, облегченно выдохнул, прижимая ее к себе. В горле постепенно образовывался огромный ком.

Господи, подумать только, он не видел мать всего ничего по его собственным меркам и думал, что не сможет понять ее чувств. Но, глядя на Рейчел, Стю явственно ощутил, что для нее прошел год. Пусть она почти не изменилась внешне, но почему-то он чувствовал эту разницу между своим собственным временем и ее. Он словно попал в одну вселенную, а она – в другую, и теперь случайно оказались в одном месте, не понимая, как так вышло.

Кажется, им рассказывали в школе нечто подобное. Про близнецов, один из которых полетел в космос, и потому был моложе, когда вернулся спустя много лет. Что-то, связанное с теорией относительности… или вроде того.

Рейчел отстранилась, внимательно осматривая 2-D, и тот, словно по команде, выпрямился и вытянул руки по швам. Матери никогда не нравилась его осанка, вот только сейчас ей было явно не до этого:

– Милый мой мальчик, что с тобой?! Это же ужасно!.. – запричитала она, заставляя Стю вновь втянуть голову в плечи, немало тушуясь.

– Нет, мам, только так кажется. На самом деле, у меня ничего не болит. Не переживай… – постарался он утешить ее, но Рейчел была непреклонна. Продолжив возмущаться, она качала головой и неодобрительно цокала языком.

– Нужно будет вставить тебе зубы…

– Не надо, – тут же категорично прервал ее 2-D, чувствуя себя неловко от одного упоминания об этом. – Разве что десна в порядок привести… у меня и так хватает коронок.

– Лучше коронки, чем дыры. Тем более, на таком видном месте, Стю, не упрямься!

Видимо, сообразив, что они застряли на пороге, Рейчел втянула его за руку в дом, привстала на цыпочки, положила ладони на щеки и принялась рассматривать глаза 2-D, неодобрительно качая головой.

В этот момент в прихожей появился Дэвид, излишне чопорно протягивая Стю руку. Словно серьезный бизнесмен или профессор колледжа, а не механик. 2-D позабавило такое представление.

– Сын, – кивнул он, стоило Стю ответить на рукопожатие.

– Отец, – ответил таким же кивком 2-D, стараясь выглядеть максимально серьезно.

– Рад, что ты вернулся.

– Я тоже.

Они помолчали еще какое-то время, все трое, после чего Стю не выдержал и прыснул в кулак. Вслед за ним неуверенно рассмеялась мать, а после к ней присоединился отец, наконец, отошедший от удивления и, возможно, шока. Он крепко обнял 2-D, от чего у него хрустнули то ли позвонки, то ли ребра, и со всей дури хлопнул сына по спине между лопаток. Стю поперхнулся воздухом и удивленно моргнул.

– Ты снова похудел, – покачала головой мать, и 2-D пожал в ответ плечами:

– Год комы. Странно было, если бы нет. На самом деле, это даже неплохо. Я почти не чувствую голода.

– Желудок совсем сжался… – с ужасом выдохнула Рейчел, как если бы это было самой непоправимой проблемой. В самом деле, Стю предполагал, что его глаза, зубы и синяки, все еще желтые, оставшиеся после того, как он вылетел из машины, должны были напугать ее гораздо сильнее, но, кажется, маму, традиционно, больше волновал вопрос его питания.

И это, наверное, должно было в чем-то уязвить или расстроить 2-D, вот только он был рад. Эта реакция, этот дом – они показались островком стабильности и нормальности. Его мама всегда будет напрягаться из-за того, как и что он ест, а отец попытается придать себе важности, даже если все вокруг знают, что он обычный долговязый механик. И это было настолько прекрасно, что у Стю не было даже слов, чтобы передать это. Дальше все будет нормально. Вне зависимости от того, вернется Мердок или нет.

Родители потянули его на кухню, где, как оказалось, мать уже суетилась не то с поздним обедом, не то с ужином, и они с Дэвидом наперебой делились последними и не очень новостями, интересовались, как все же прошел его год, что сказали врачи и какой ему вообще прописан режим. И вся эта будничная суета казалась 2-D невероятно уютной, родной и прекрасной.

Они приняли его. Даже, как оказалось, не трогали его комнату. Их семья снова была целой, и никогда не станет иной, даже несмотря на неловкость, с которой они сейчас общались друг с другом. У них все наладится; совершенно неважно, где и как он будет, его родители всегда поддержат его. К счастью.

Вот только, глядя правде в глаза, больше всего на свете Стю хотел, чтобы в эту мирную и чудесную жизнь, напоминающую болото, снова со всего разгона ворвался Vauxhall Astra.


	8. Day 10

Пола. Он вспомнил это имя, образ из странного сна, когда случайно столкнулся с ней в паре кварталов от магазина. Ее звали Пола.

Они действительно не успели познакомиться толком, пусть она и заходила к нему почти два месяца, просто однажды ее окликнули какие-то друзья или знакомые, и Стю, даже не стараясь, запомнил это имя. Пола.

Оно удивительно подходило ей. 2-D не мог объяснить, почему, но именно благодаря имени ее образ складывался в целостную картину. Как он только мог его забыть?.. Такая простая, прекрасная и очевидная деталь, без которой все рассыпалось. Стю не мог даже представить, чтобы у нее было другое имя.

Мердоку, например, замечательно подошло бы что-нибудь более дьявольское. Мефистофель, Фауст… или Эдвард Хайд, например. Наверное, самому 2-D в таком спектакле досталась бы роль Генри Джекила. На самом деле, его устраивал такой расклад: стать чем-то вроде совести, благого начала и искры добра при полном негативных черт человеке.

Да. В Мердоке было порядочно дерьма, и теперь Стю, наконец, мог себе в этом признаться. Но что-то все равно не давало долго возмущаться и ненавидеть; любая мысль о нем рано или поздно переходила в окрашенную в светлые тона ностальгию.

2-D скучал. Он чувствовал себя так, словно от него оторвали часть, и, наверное, потому ему приходили в голову такие странные образы. Вполне возможно, то высшее вселенское нечто, что связало их судьбы, и впрямь считало, что они должны быть одним целым. Правой и левой рукой. Крестными родителями группы.

Именно поэтому он был полон решимости найти ответы. На те деньги, что у Стю остались от Мердока, он планировал сходить в книжный и раздобыть что-нибудь интересное, соответствующее его настроению. В конце концов, он еще помнил то странное слово «буддизм», которое проронил тогда философ в больнице, и был настроен узнать об этой штуке побольше.

Вот только 2-D не смог сразу собраться и выйти из дома. Снедаемый тяжкими думами, он поглощал в огромных количествах ириски, которые заботливая Рейчел оставляла в вазочке на кухне. Эти чертовы конфеты уже стоили ему пары зубов, но в сложившейся ситуации было бессмысленно переживать из-за кариеса. Прикус у него все равно теперь был просто потрясающий.

После полутора суток, проведенных с родителями, совершенно осатаневший от безделья и телевизора 2-D все-таки заставил себя добрести до магазина, где даже успел присмотреть книгу, когда увидел Полу. Она вошла внутрь, смотря перед собой точно на стойку с журналами, не отвлекаясь ни на что и ни на кого. Скорее всего, хотела купить выпуск Rolling Stone или что-то вроде того, но Стю не брался ее судить. У всех есть свои маленькие слабости.

Он прихватил книгу и двинулся к кассе, приветливо улыбаясь:

– Пола? Привет?

Она, наконец, отвлеклась, повернулась к 2-D, вытащила один наушник и даже сняла очки, с удивлением рассматривая его. Поле понадобилось какое-то время на понимание, прежде чем она, наконец, с недоверием спросила:

– Стю? Стю-Пот? Из музыкального магазина?

Чувствуя себя невероятно счастливым, он кивнул.

– С ума сойти! – продолжила Пола, усмехнувшись. Она убрала очки на макушку и придирчиво осмотрела 2-D еще раз. – Сто лет тебя не видела, где ты был?

– Путешествовал, – осторожно, после небольшой, как ему казалось, паузы ответил Стю, чем заставил Полу насторожиться: очевидно, что он все еще реагировал на окружающую действительность с опозданием. Рейчел достала ему рецепт на более сильные медикаменты, когда он смог, наконец, сквозь приступ вменяемо описать симптомы.

2-D выл и катался по полу большую часть первой ночи дома, ему мешали свет, запахи, вкусы, он путал их все, нес какую-то ахинею, боялся прикосновений, впадал в истерику от теплой и холодной воды. Мать пыталась убедить его, что для сильных головных болей характерны абсолютно все описанные им симптомы, но Стю упорно твердил, что дело было в его отсутствии.

Только не решился назвать Рейчел его имя. Отчего-то подумал, что ей тоже покажется, что Мердок впихивал ему наркотики, как решили в полиции.

В новой порции было меньше транквилизаторов, но само обезболивающее оказалось довольно странным. Из-за него мир вокруг 2-D снова стал очень быстрым, как было в больнице. Не слишком приятное чувство, но выбирая между ним и болью, Стю выбрал быть просто медленным и слишком спокойным.

– Путешествовал, – с сомнением протянула Пола, скрестив на груди руки. Из наушников с трудом можно было расслышать какую-то музыку, но узнать мелодию не получалось. – Да ты что! А если серьезно?

– А я серьезно. Мы с одним моим… другом решили собрать группу. И катались, набирались опыта, все такое…

– Группу… – тон Полы стал даже более язвительным.

– Эй! Я верю, что ты слышишь этот от каждого второго, но поверь, у нас действительно убойный материал.

– Да ну? И где же я смогу его услышать? – на мгновение Стю даже был оскорблен. Она ведь правда не слышала их, не видела ноты Мердока, тексты… откуда такой скепсис. 2-D мог ей столько рассказать! Но Пола, по всей видимости, относилась к категории уверенных прагматиков, которые не поверят ни во что, пока не увидят собственными глазами.

Стю подумал, что вопреки всей той разнице, что была между ним и Мердоком, они оба были мечтателями. Шли к цели, думали о чем-то несбыточном… размышляли, представляли будущее.

– Ну… ты услышишь его, когда Мер… мой друг вернется, – кивнул 2-D, стараясь скрыть свою неуверенность.

– И когда это будет? – с торжеством в голосе продолжила Пола, и Стю, наконец, сдался:

– Я не знаю.

Пола расхохоталась:

– Узнаю Стю Пота! Не переживай. Если группа будет хорошей – я в ней даже поиграю, – с этими словами она развернулась, от чего длинные черные волосы коснулись плеча стоявшего рядом 2-D, и, махнув рукой, направилась вон из магазина: – Еще увидимся!

***

 

Они встретились тем же вечером: Стю сидел в парке возле торгового центра с новой книгой, не желая упускать последние теплые августовские дни, а Пола шла мимо. Домой или, возможно, куда-то еще.

Их взглядам достаточно было лишь встретиться, чтобы оба тут же рассмеялись.

– Ты меня преследуешь? – с хохотом поинтересовалась Пола, и 2-D неловко ответил:

– Не думаю. Скорее всего, это судьба.

Она покачала головой и усмехнулась:

– Нет, ты точно странный. Пошли, если не занят.

Стю кивнул, поднялся со скамейки и, засунув руки в карманы, зажав книгу под мышкой, отправился за Полой.

– Куда идем?

– Просто гуляем. Потом посмотрим, да?

Он ответил краткой улыбкой, и девушка отвернулась.

– У тебя забавный имидж теперь, – как бы между прочим заявила она, – Немного не вяжется с настоящим тобой, если честно.

– В смысле?

Они пересекли парк, и Пола, остановившись на перекрестке, всерьез задумалась. Она достала пачку сигарет, закурила, жестом предложила 2-D, а после запрокинула голову и выпустила дым вверх.

– Ты такой… сладкий правильный мальчик. Даже одеваешься довольно мило, – наконец, продолжила Пола, – А тут такое. Ладно, волосы, я к ним уже привыкла, хотя люди, наверное, оборачиваются. Но глаза. Брр. Все вместе реально пугает.

– Серьезно? – с интересом переспросил Стю, затянувшись. Он невольно отметил это как еще одно мнение; их пора было собирать просто для статистики. Такое он, пожалуй, слышал впервые.

– Совершенно. Эй, я же знаю тебя! Ты совершенно не тянешь на страшного и брутального мужика. Это не твой стиль!

Но 2-D ничего не хотел отвечать на это: он просто был чертовски рад видеть Полу, островок нормальности и связующую нить. Ее внезапное появление и в самом деле заставляло задуматься о том, что в жизни все не случайно, и возвращало Стю уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

Пола остановилась посреди дороги, развернулась, с лукавой улыбкой глядя на 2-D, сделала к нему шаг и, протянув руки, взъерошила волосы. И замерший Стю, чувствуя, как от ласковых прикосновений внутри разливается тепло, думал только о том, что хочет растянуть момент умиротворения навсегда. Ведь рядом с Полой ему вновь начинало казаться, что нет невозможных вещей, что все их жизни связаны высшим смыслом, что Мердок вернется, что они никогда не вспомнят о произошедшем, и что дальше все будет хорошо.

– Вот, – удовлетворенно продолжила Пола, – Ты очень милый. Даже пахнешь чем-то сладким…

– Это ириски, – отчего-то полушепотом ответил 2-D, втягивая голову в плечи. Пола рассмеялась:

– Серьезно?! Зачем?

– Мама уверена, что я жить без них не могу. Раньше, если честно, любил их, а сейчас как-то не очень…

Девушка с шумом втянула носом воздух, прикрыв глаза.

– А мне нравится. Тебе идет этот запах.

– Спасибо, – неловко ответил Стю и для верности кивнул, не зная, что лучше делать. Он не мог понять, почему, но присутствие Полы делало его неуклюжим недоростком. Последний раз подобное с ним случалось довольно давно: тогда он провожал до дома Кэти, нес ее тяжелую сумку и с замиранием сердца думал о том, что ее родителей сегодня не будет дома до самого вечера, и она позвала его именно поэтому.

Ветер трепал ему волосы, а ладонь, в которой он сжимал ручку школьного рюкзака, покрылась холодным потом и скользила. Стоило ли упоминать, что 2-D считал это одним из лучших воспоминаний о школе.

Сейчас что-то неуловимо напоминало эту ситуацию, но Стю не мог понять, в чем именно было дело. Возможно, в том, что Пола, стоило ей лишь увидеться с ним, торопилась снять очки, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, не прячась и не отгораживаясь. А возможно, так на него влияли ее близость, прикосновения, тепло… 2-D улыбнулся и протянул девушке руку:

– Гуляем?

Та вложила свою ладонь в его, посмотрела на Стю очень сосредоточенным взглядом, за которым угадывалась работа мысли, а после вопросительно изрекла:

– Пойдем ко мне?

2-D нервно сглотнул и уже собирался было отказаться, но в последний момент кивнул. Ладони у него тут же вспотели, совсем как в том воспоминании, и Стю показалось, что нет ничего странного в том, что он вспомнил во сне именно Полу.

Вероятно, в этом тоже был некий высший смысл. Быть может, именно Пола сможет вернуть равновесие в их с Мердоком отношения? Конечно, когда Мердок вернется…

***

 

Он нервничал, пока они шли, нервничал, пока ехали в автобусе, и всячески настраивался на то, что ждет его внутри. Глупо было не понять намеки Полы, ее теплые руки, ее взгляд… И все-таки в последний момент 2-D испугался. Они уже стояли в коридоре многоквартирного дома, когда он улыбнулся, пожал ее ладонь и целомудренно поцеловал в щеку на прощание.

– Еще увидимся.

– Ты не зайдешь? – неверяще уставилась на него Пола, и Стю, стушевавшись, почти согласился. Вот только… стоило ли ему так быстро начинать отношения? А были ли это отношения? Возможно, Пола просто предлагала ему… ну, посидеть вместе? На крайний случай, заняться сексом без обязательств?

2-D подумал, что последний вариант устраивает его меньше всего.

– Знаешь… – начал он, сконфуженно, ухватившись ладонью за локоть левой руки, бессознательно закрывая предплечьем живот. – Я просто… не очень уверен, что все будет хорошо, если я зайду.

– Почему нет? – Пола убрала ключи обратно в карман и с улыбкой посмотрела на Стю, побуждая его говорить.

– Я только пришел в себя, у меня бывают приступы головной боли… и я, ну, не знаю, романтик? Не хочу тебя обидеть, но я немного сомневаюсь, что тебе понравятся цветы, бумбоксы под окном… ну или что там положено.

Она рассмеялась в ответ и положила ладони на плечи 2-D, заглядывая ему в глаза.

– Эй. Послушай, мистер романтик. Мы не будем делать ничего такого. О’кей? Если ты действительно не хочешь просто трахнуться и разбежаться, давай попробуем узнать друг друга? Хотя лично я считаю, что знаю тебя. И думаю, ты мне нравишься.

– А вдруг перестану? – выпалил Стю, чувствуя себя и в самом деле школьником. Но, вопреки опасениям, Пола не стала смеяться, а лишь улыбнулась. Сочувственно и немного устало:

– В таком случае мы поговорим. Мы же взрослые люди, в конце концов, нет?

Он кивнул. Действительно, что мешало им просто поговорить? Пола и правда была замечательной. Во всяком случае, она была куда разумнее Мердока.

– Ну, значит, и нет проблем, – Пола, наконец, вновь рассмеялась и открыла дверь. 2-D даже подумал, что ему спокойнее видеть ее улыбку, чем сосредоточенное и обеспокоенное лицо. – А теперь, мистер романтик, вперед! – Пола подтолкнула его в спину, и не ожидавший этого Стю влетел в квартиру, едва не впечатавшись в стену.

Девушка рассмеялась, в 2-D обернулся на нее обиженно и даже нахмурился:

– Эй.

– Извини-извини, – расхохоталась еще громче Пола, складываясь пополам. Ей потребовалось как-то время, чтобы прийти в себя, а после она, облегченно вздохнув, смахнула выступившие слезы. – Ладно, так и быть. С меня чай.

Она усадила Стю на диван, а сама скрылась на кухне, так что, предоставленный самому себе, он снова уткнулся в книгу. На самом деле, если он и впрямь думает здесь остаться, ему еще нужно позвонить родителям. После всего, что с ним случилось, не самым умным будет пропадать без предупреждения.

Но это 2-D еще успеет сделать, сейчас книга казалась ему куда более интересной вещью. В ней было много интересных и незнакомых слов, путаных идей, но Стю казалось, что рано или поздно они станут понятны для него все сразу. И сама эта мысль заставляла сердце биться быстрее.

– Эй, книжный червь? – отвлекла 2-D от размышлений Пола, вернувшаяся с двумя дымящимися кружками. – Помоги-ка.

– Я не книжный червь, – запротестовал Стю, принимая чашку.

– А это что? – кивнула она на книгу, садясь рядом с 2-D. Немного подумав, Пола пересела ближе, коснувшись бедром ноги Стю, и, наклонившись вперед, снова посмотрела на обложку. 2-D закрыл книгу и отложил ее в сторону, а после и сам повернулся к девушке. Та удобно устроила локти на коленях и сжала в пальцах полупустую кружку.

Стю с удивлением обнаружил, что и в его собственной кружке практически нет чая, и вопросительно поднял брови:

– А это что?

– Чай, – улыбнулась Пола, и 2-D покачал головой.

***

 

Полчаса разговора о книгах. Стю знал это потому, что прямо перед ним на стене висели огромные, достаточно старомодные часы. На самом деле, он был уверен, что с Мердоком о книгах они проговорили не меньше, просто им было почти нечего обсудить. Уж точно не Сатанинскую Библию.

Сейчас же у них с Полой был вполне вещественный повод: книга лежала прямо перед глазами, так что волей-неволей они все равно возвращались к этой теме. Но постепенно разговор зашел о группе, о том, что они бы хотели играть. С Мердоком или без него, но Стю понравилась идея сплести альтернативный рок и хип-хоп, сделать из этого что-то общее, мрачную и высокую волну, которая будет прицельно бить в сердца слушателей.

Пола была больше за классический рок и, неожиданно, высказала идею играть в бит-квартете в духе Beatles, что немало позабавило 2-D. Он плохо себе представлял девушку в такой ипостаси, но, возможно, в этом и был весь смысл. Впрочем, она так и не смогла объяснить Стю, по какой причине она критиковала его собственный имидж. 2-D посчитал это своей маленькой победой и принялся подшучивать над Полой и ее бит-квартетом.

В какой-то момент, смертельно обиженная, она начала бить его диванной подушкой. Смеясь, Стю принялся отнимать ее, но никто не хотел выпускать оружие первым.

Все получилось, как в дешевой романтичной комедии: Пола упала на него сверху, он сам завалился на спину на диване, распахнув глаза. Пауза, как показалось 2-D, длилась недолго, они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не двигаясь, боясь спугнуть что-то, что могло возникнуть.

И тогда, когда Стю окончательно понял, что с его стороны не возникает ничего, Пола прижалась к его губам приоткрытым ртом и потянулась к ремню джинсов.

– Стой, стой! – 2-D взял девушку за плечи и отстранил от себя.

– А что не так? – удивленно отозвалась она, плавным движением убирая волосы с лица и перекидывая их на одно плечо.

– Просто… мы не договорили. Про группу.

Пола закатила глаза.

– Ну помнишь… – продолжил настаивать Стю, – пока мы не начали эту возню, мы говорили о нашей группе. Так вот, с хорошими басами и мрачной гитарой получится классный «сырой» звук, почти как в гранже. И если добавить речитатив…

В этот момент девушка взвыла и уткнулась лицом в обивку дивана возле плеча 2-D.

– Ты невыносим…


	9. End of Part 2, Day 11

Телевизор монотонно гудел в качестве фона, наверное, целую вечность. Стю вернулся домой не то поздней ночью, не то ранним утром, забыв позвонить домой, и застал на диване в гостиной мать, которая уснула перед включенным зомбоящиком. Застав эту картину, 2-D почувствовал себя крайне неловко: он ведь и в самом деле хотел предупредить Рейчел, но отчего-то забыл. Видимо, хорошая память не была теперь в списке его отличительных черт. Он устроился возле матери на диване, поджал под себя ноги, по-детски прижался к ее боку и положил голову на плечо. Рейчел во сне подняла руку, обняла Стю и со стоном вздохнула.

Они какое-то время лежали под странные звуки ночного шоу, передаваемого, судя по усталому ведущему, в прямом эфире, а потом все это сменилось белым шумом, и 2-D, наконец, смог заснуть. Ему всегда казалось удивительным, что мама умудрялась засыпать перед телевизором. Впрочем, она рассказывала, что ее мать не выключала радио с самой войны, спала, просыпалась с ним, ориентировалась по программам вместо часов.

Хотя и сам Стю в детстве засыпал перед телевизором. Под музыкальные клипы, передачи про какие-то странные забытые группы… оттого было еще обиднее. Родители не всегда разрешали ему смотреть развлекательные каналы, и пропуск какой-то передачи казался катастрофой. Дэвид иногда подшучивал над 2-D и не давал ему смотреть повторы того, что он проспал. В качестве воспитательной меры, не иначе.

Под белый шум в любом случае было спокойнее засыпать. Не было риска пропустить что-то важное. Во всяком случае, так Стю думал до тех пор, пока отец не разбудил его ударом свернутой газеты по голове.

– Где ты шлялся?! Мать, вон, всю ночь не спала!

2-D потер глаза и медленно моргнул. Рейчел уже не было рядом, а сам он был заботливо укрыт одеялом. Конечно, как же иначе.

– Прости, – сел, наконец, ровно Стю и прикрыл кулаком зевок. – Я забыл.

– Забыл он. А о нас ты подумал? – 2-D снова потер глаза и посмотрел исподлобья на отца. Тот ответил долгим недовольным взглядом, но спустя какое-то время их немую перепалку прервала мать:

– Прекратите оба. Главное, что все нормально.

Она выглядела убитой, и Стю почувствовал укол совести.

– Прости, ма, – виновато потупился он, – Я правда не подумал. Просто был в гостях у девушки… мы были знакомы, ну, на моей старой работе… и как-то…

– Главное, что ты цел, – прервала сына Рейчел и обняла, прижимая к своей груди. 2-D сконфуженно замер, а мать продолжила уже шепотом. – Ты не представляешь, как это странно. Словно ты вернулся из мертвых. Ты иначе выглядишь, иначе говоришь… словно и правда с того света. Мне все время кажется, что тебя отберут обратно. Что тебя снова не будет, что все это – иллюзия. Я так боюсь, что ты не настоящий, а ты берешь и исчезаешь. Побереги меня хоть немного.

Стю понял, что ему чертовски стыдно, и кивнул.

– Я не подумал… прости, правда… – пробубнил он, чувствуя, как хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Желательно, как можно скорее.

– Тебе не за что извиняться, – Рейчел, наконец, заплакала, чем сделала эту сцену еще более неловкой. Она не плакала, когда он вернулся. Не плакала, когда он позвонил… звонок с того света, подумать только. Но вот теперь, кажется, уже не смогла сдержаться. 2-D окончательно почувствовал себя подлецом.

– Я правда больше не поступлю так, – он обнял мать в ответ и улыбнулся. – Может, позвать сегодня Полу в гости? Если получится… поужинаем вместе?

– Пола – твоя девушка, да? – Рейчел, вытерла слезы и шумно втянула носом воздух. – Замечательная идея, Стю, мы будем так рады…

В итоге, не выдержав ее слез, 2-D сделал всем чай, усадил родителей за столом на кухне. Он постарался отвлечь их разговорами: о Поле, о том, что его позвали играть в группу… новостей у Стю было немного, но он старался максимально много говорить, чтобы чем-то загладить свою вину. Кажется, у него получалось: в какой-то момент родители смогли успокоиться, стали задавать вопросы. Когда монолог окончательно перешел в диалог, 2-D расслабился.

Вполне возможно, рано или поздно такая жизнь станет чем-то обыденным. Например, он и правда будет встречаться с Полой, снимать с ней ту квартиру, наведываться к родителям, играть в группе. Зарабатывать чем-нибудь деньги, неважно, чем. Это походило на собственное место в жизни, вот только что-то все же было не так. Не хватало Мердока. Подарившего ему примерно половину его нынешних стремлений.

Как странно, что его смог встряхнуть и выдернуть из рутины один-единственный человек. Покалечивший его, но подаривший новую жизнь. Мердок издевался, но возил в больницу. Бил, но давал деньги. Лишь единожды принял душ за все время, но влюблял в себя с первого взгляда половину идущих мимо девушек.

Полная противоречивость во всем. Ни одного последовательного шага. Человек, сотканный из противоречий, и оттого особенно притягательный. Вот только из-за этой двойственности Стю и сам не знал, как относиться к Мердоку. Обожать, боготворить, бояться, ждать, следовать, бежать? Что ему делать? Как реагировать, когда он вернется? Что сказать? Как поступить?..

Существование Мердока в природе рождало сотни вопросов. Ни одного просвета, ни одного ответа. С самого первого дня. Будто не было возможности выбраться из всего этого. Каждый шаг и поступок рождал вопрос. Хороша ли была подобная жизнь?

Глядя на то, что было у него сейчас, 2-D подумал, что больше не даст собой управлять. Он должен быть выше этого, спокойнее, уверенней. Его слово тоже должно иметь вес. И именно поэтому, если Мердок вернется, в их группе будет играть Пола. Она нужна им. Она нужна самому Стю. И кое-кому придется это принять.

 

***

 

Он действительно пригласил Полу, и она, смеясь, согласилась на милый семейный ужин. Добавив, правда, что не планировала так скоро знакомиться с его родней, но 2-D лишь отшутился: это нельзя было назвать полноценным знакомством в полном смысле этого слова. Просто дружеский ужин. Ему нужен был своеобразный буфер, чтобы чувствовать себя увереннее.

И как ни странно, наличие Полы – его девушки, делало все это более нормальным.

– Ты же побудешь моей девушкой? – в самом конце беседы выпалил он, немало волнуясь.

– На самом деле или для родителей? – уточнила Пола, немало смутив этим Стю. Что ни говори, а типично панковской наглости у нее было не занимать.

– И так, и так, – наконец, ответил он и с замиранием сердца отсчитывал удары сердца в ожидании ответа.

– Хорошо, – со смехом протянула она, и Стю издал победный клич. – Ого, мистер романтик, а я и не думала, что ты так серьезно настроен. Вчерашний вечер закончился так себе.

– Я исправлюсь.

– Сегодня?

– Посмотрим. Думаю, да.

– Многообещающе. Ну, ждите меня.

2-D положил трубку, чувствуя, как внутри все гудит. Статика, нервы, заканчивающееся действие лекарств… он не знал, в чем именно была причина, но внутри все пело. Стю чувствовал себя самым счастливым и самым живым человеком на земле. И продолжал до тех пор, пока не открыл входную дверь в ответ на звонок.

– Пола? Ты рано… – вопросительно, улыбкой начал он, но тут же осекся, удивленно распахнув глаза. На пороге стоял Мердок. Помятый и злой. 2-D втянул носом воздух и уловил запахи пота, алкоголя, дрянных сигарет и еще чего-то, что он не мог и не хотел идентифицировать.

– Какая на хуй Пола?! – рыкнул в ответ Мердок, оттесняя Стю с прохода и заваливаясь в дом. Запутавшись в ногах, мужчина едва не упал, и 2-D постарался поддержать его за локоть, но тот одернул руку.

Стю замер, не понимая, что ему дальше делать, и отступил на шаг, прижимаясь к стене.

– Что, блядь, за Пола, а?! – продолжил, повышая голос, Мердок, язык его заплетался. Он влетел в кухню через гостиную, где тут же столкнулся с Рейчел и Дэвидом. 2-D услышал их голоса, уловил вопросительный тон и сорвался следом, не зная, за кого больше беспокоиться: за родителей или за посетителя.

– Стю, кто это? – едва он влетел на кухню, мать с удивлением попыталась вернуть ситуации нормальное русло. Все походило на какой-то захват заложников: родители с тарелками в руках, которые боятся пошевелиться, Мердок, который разве что пистолет не достал, но выглядит как преступник…

– Это Мердок, ма, – постарался как можно спокойнее ответить 2-D, но в голосе явственно слышались панические нотки. Он, практически дрожа, осторожно вышел на середину комнаты и развел руками, встав между родителями и Мердоком. – Давайте успокоимся, хорошо?

– А я, блядь, спокоен! – расхохотался мужчина и сделал глоток чего-то вонючего. Стю только сейчас заметил бутылку в руках Мердока и осекся. С ним пьяным едва ли можно было вести осмысленные беседы… 2-D похолодел и постарался подобраться. Из этой ситуации не могло не быть выхода.

Мердок тем временем подошел вальяжной походкой к Стю и потянул его за ворот футболки, заставляя наклониться. Поморщившись, 2-D повиновался и наклонился к самому лицу мужчины. От того ужасно несло перегаром. Стю закашлялся.

– Не нравится, сучка?! – с победной ухмылкой выплюнул Мердок, и это, наконец, заставило родителей отмереть.

– Что вы себе позволяете! – с нажимом начал Дэвид, уверенно выпрямляясь и делая шаг к сыну и его мучителю. Мердок, не глядя, выставил вытянутую руку, в которой сжимал горлышко бутылки, и молча показал Поту-старшему фак. Жидкость из бутылки пролилась на ковер.

От такой наглости Дэвид немедленно принял уверенную стойку и приготовился не то бить, не то воспитывать.

– Вон из моего дома, иначе я вызову копов! – по-хорошему, это должно было испугать Мердока, но тот пребывал в совершенно неадекватном состоянии и, по всей видимости, даже не понимал смысл этой угрозы.

– Что. Еще. За. Пола?! – срываясь на крик, потряхивая 2-D при каждом слове, продолжил Мердок, начисто игнорируя Дэвида.

– Моя… моя девушка, – наконец, выдавил из себя Стю и зажмурился, приготовившись к удару. Вопреки ожиданиям, Мердок расхохотался:

– Девушка? У тебя?!

2-D сжался, чувствуя себя неимоверно жалким. Этот смех явно был предвестником чего-то ужасного. Время, и без того относительное в жизни Стю, вдруг остановилось, замерло и начало растягиваться с невероятной амплитудой.

Впервые 2-D показалось, что он быстрее остального мира, а не наоборот. Он успел заметить ужас в глазах родителей, сообразить, что сейчас выдаст Мердок, оглянуться по сторонам в поисках поддержки… но так ничего и не нашел. И раньше, чем Стю успел сделать что бы то ни было, раньше, чем смог предотвратить катастрофу, Мердок сбросил его с отвесной скалы одной-единственной фразой:

– Ты ж педик!

Мир вокруг замер окончательно. 2-D перевел взгляд на родителей, надеясь, что те воспримут это как пьяный треп и не станут придавать словам значения. Ни Дэвид, ни Рейчел в силу воспитания не относились хорошо к геям. Они поднимали эту тему всего раз: когда по телику показывали какого-то парня, одетого девушкой, который собирался менять пол. Это было в каком-то унылом ток-шоу, которое, судя по всему, окончательно отчаялось выбить себе пристойные рейтинги и под угрозой закрытия стало звать на программы различных фриков.

Рейчел пыталась было посмотреть это, но на ее недовольные комментарии спустился Дэвид, и они уже вместе критиковали парня, его поведение, внешний вид, ориентацию… Стю промолчал тогда, не зная, как к этому относиться. Он не представлял, как можно так сильно ненавидеть кого-то, а потому даже не стал участвовать в беседе. Просто ушел слушать музыку в свою комнату.

И теперь замерший мир, подвешенный на спасительную ниточку над пропастью, наконец, был отправлен в свободное падение.

– Что ты несешь?! – продолжил давить пришедший в себя Дэвид, и 2-D в ужасе закрыл лицо руками, понимая, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Мердок, наконец, отпустил, плотоядно облизнулся и повернулся к родителям Стю, сияя радостной улыбкой.

– Мамочка, папочка, разве малыш 2-D не сказал вам? Мы же теперь родственники!

– Проспись иди, – уже более миролюбиво ответил Дэвид, и на мгновение Стю показалось, что гроза миновала. Вот только Мердок продолжал победно ухмыляться, и это не сулило ничем хорошим.

– Ну и ну! Как тебе не стыдно, 2-D?! Сам так охотно подставил мне жопу, и молчишь теперь! Давай, скажи маме и папе, что их мальчик вырос!

Он откровенно потешался, и Стю понимал это едва ли не лучше других. Он опустил голову и поджал губы, прикусив их, стараясь не смотреть ни на одного человека в кухне.

– Милый, это правда? – со слезами в голосе начала Рейчел и на мгновение 2-D позволил себе обмануться. Она же его мать. Она же не сможет так легко от него отвернуться…

– Правда-правда, – издевательски протянул Мердок, отвечая за Стю. – Ох, ну и задница у вашего пацана, мамаш, на славу постарались!

С этими словами мужчина сделал несколько шагов вперед и протянул ошарашенной Рейчел руку. Когда та не ответила, он с силой схватил ее за запястье и показательно встряхнул несколько раз.

– Уважаю таких мам. Бля буду. Такую шлюху воспитать!.. – Видимо, оправившись от шока, Рейчел влепила Мердоку пощечину, но он продолжал улыбаться. – Че молчишь-то? Признайся! – рассмеялся он, обернувшись на 2-D.

– Да, мам, – прошептал Стю и, медленно выдохнув, собрался с силами, чтобы поднять голову и посмотреть на родителей. – Прости, па. Я правда…

– Нет! – с ужасом воскликнула Рейчел.

– Я тебя не педрилой растил! – наперебой с ней отрезал Дэвид, и 2-D сжался.

– Ты не слушай его! Это все он. Ты не можешь таким быть! – продолжала мать, но Мердок, расхохотавшись, не отступал:

– Да может, может, шо ж вы не верите, мамаша!

– Когда это случилось?! – всплеснула руками Рейчел, и Стю собирался ответить, что пару дней назад, случайно, но вопрос, как оказалось, относился у другому: – Где мы с отцом ошиблись?!

– Мам, нигде… – пробормотал 2-D с ужасом, качая головой. – Мам, ничего не было, все нормально…

– Господи, позор какой! А вдруг соседи узнают?! – она зарыдала в голос, и Стю замер. Этот вид шокировал его.

Неужели одной фразы, брошенной человеком, которого они видели впервые, было достаточно, чтобы вся любовь превратилась в осуждение?.. 2-D не верил в это. Он сделал шаг вперед к отцу, протянув руки для объятий, но тот отпихнул его:

– Прочь, педик. Я говорил тебе, – Дэвид повернулся к Рейчел и укоризненно выплюнул, – надо было сделать аборт.

Стю снова почувствовал, как у него из-под ног выдергивают почву и в ужасе обернулся на Мердока:

– Что ты наделал!

Тот сделал еще один глоток жгучего пойла и пожал плечами.

– Просто показал, какие они мудаки на самом деле. Нравится?

– Мам, пап? – снова обернулся к родителям 2-D, но Дэвид заслонил собой Рейчел и покачал головой.

– Собирай свои вещи.

– Но па… мы же планировали… я же ваш сын!

– У нас больше нет сына. Наш сын год умер год назад. Убирайся, демон. Тебя послали из ада, чтобы мучить нас. Вон отсюда!

Стю неверяще покачал головой и, едва справляясь с собой, спросил:

– Я могу забрать вещи?

– У тебя есть десять минут.

Они больше не говорили с ним. Мать показно плакала, и впервые 2-D показались отвратительными ее слезы. Отец утешал ее, обещал, что все будет хорошо, но начисто игнорировал Стю и его попытки обратиться к ним.

Он поднялся наверх и собрал сумку: взял свой маленький Casio VL-1, несколько кассет, плеер, книгу, которую купил вчера. На ее задней обложке Пола написала свой номер, хотя бы ради звонка стоило взять ее с собой. Еще он загрузил две футболки, куртку, кроссовки и кеды. Даже сдернул со стены плакат Clash и упаковал. И достал старые наручные часы.

Но больше ему ничего не пришло в голову. 2-D оглядел комнату, полный уверенности, что больше никогда сюда не вернется, поправил на плече рюкзак и закрыл за собой дверь. Спустившись вниз, он попрощался с родителями, но не был удостоен ответа даже через две минуты, и, скрепя сердцем, вышел на улицу.

Снаружи, поперек газона стоял Vauxhall, привалившись спиной к которому курил Мердок.

– Ты закончил? – меланхолично поинтересовался он, и Стю ужаснулся: в голосе мужчины не было ни следа хмеля.

– Ты сделал это специально?

– Ага. Они засранцы. Кто-то должен был тебе сказать. Не принимай на свой счет; презрение к самому себе – это змея, которая вечно растравляет и гложет сердце, высасывает его животворящую кровь, вливает в нее яд человеконенавистничества и отчаяния.

– Опять Маркс? – устало пробормотал 2-D, не до конца понимая, о ком сейчас говорил Мердок: о Стю или о себе.

– Смекаешь, – с гадкой ухмылкой ответил он и выбросил сигарету.

***

  
 Все выглядело не просто странным, а ненормальным. Стю не горел желанием говорить с Мердоком, а тот, напротив, был явно доволен собой и трепался без умолку. О том, как оставил Winnebago на стоянке, как они заберут его сейчас.

О том, как он распродал все оставшиеся инструменты и забрал свою долю, и теперь не был должен никому.

О том, что он начал рыскать по сайтам, чтобы найти им хорошую и дешевую реп-базу. У Мердока было несколько вариантов, и он собирался связаться с ними всеми, вот только ни один не выглядел подходящим.

Осознав, что 2-D не отвечает даже на разговоры о группе, Мердок нахмурился.

– Ладно, савант хренов, если тебе так хочется, в качестве жеста доброй воли я даже позволю тебе высказать свое мнение. Правда не факт, что учту.

Но Стю, отвернувшись к окну, даже не ответил. Рыкнув, мужчина резко затормозил, и 2-D, встрепенувшись, застегнул на себе ремень. Одного полета ему уже хватило.

– Ну что?! – выплюнул Мердок и схватил Стю за плечо, разворачивая к себе. – Что тебе не так, Тинкербелл?!

– Не трогай меня, – ощетинившись, отозвался 2-D, уворачиваясь от рук Мердока. – Просто, блядь, не трогай.

– Что, отвезти тебя к мамочке с папочкой?! – рассмеялся мужчина и закурил. – Не они ли выставили тебя из дома? Мне кажется, нужно напомнить тебе, как чудесный дядюшка Мердок только что спас твою тощую задницу.

– Прекрати говорить о моей заднице. Договорился уже.

Вместо ответа Мердок сгреб в ладонь волосы на затылке и ударил Стю лбом о приборную панель.

– Значит, так, солнышко. Кажется, ты забыл одно важное правило: я здесь главный. Не смей даже пытаться огрызаться, иначе я тебя пришибу.

Он говорил спокойно, но ему и не требовалось повышать тон. 2-D тер ушибленный лоб, чувствуя, как он этой встряски начинает болеть голова. Периодически ему и вовсе казалось, что его мозг поворачивается в черепе. Иначе с его были такие странные приступы, от которых все в организме отказывается работать?..

Мердок снова нажал на газ и продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:

– Так вот. Я, так и быть, разрешу тебе посмотреть варианты. Теперь, когда нас не держат никакие мудаки, можно сорваться в любой город. Лишь бы оно того стоило.

Даже понимая, что ему не хочется говорить об этом, Стю заставил себя спросить:

– Почему ты был так уверен, что они мудаки? И почему ты именно так все вывернул? Черт, они – моя семья… я не хотел, чтобы с нами случалось подобное.

Вместо ответа мужчина пожал плечами. Они ехали молча какое-то время, что снова сводило 2-D с ума. Он начал считать про себя удары сердца, положив большой палец на левое запястье, но быстро сбился, и тогда попробовал вспомнить какую-нибудь песню и отсчитывать про себя ее ритм, повторяя какую-нибудь часть.

Как ни странно, это помогло. Стю полностью сконцентрировался на этом процессе, довольный своим открытием, и даже успел забыть о головной боли, шишке на лбу и наличии в автомобиле Мердока. Оттого он вздрогнул, когда мужчина все же решил ответить.

– Понимаешь, привязанности – то еще дерьмо. Семья, друзья – это все просто слова. Якоря, которые мешают двигаться к цели. И чем раньше ты это поймешь, тем лучше.

– Взялся поучать меня? – устало поинтересовался 2-D. Почему-то после всего случившегося подобная миссионерская линия поведения Мердока Стю не удивляла, но и не радовала. Когда он перестал видеть в мужчине героя? Только что?..

А впрочем… были в его словах и крупицы истины. Хороши были его родители, так легко отказавшиеся от него из-за чужих слов. Столько резких упреков, столько проблем и слез из-за чьей-то точки зрения, без намека на малейшее подтверждение.

А что, если бы он и в самом деле был геем? Что, если бы был влюблен в Мердока без памяти?

И кто вообще сказал ему, что это не так?..

2-D испуганно оглядел фигуру мужчины и замер. Ведь он… до сих пор он сам вел себя так, словно был влюблен. Верно? И если бы его заставили выбирать: Пола или Мердок, он бы однозначно выбрал Мердока несмотря ни на что. Ведь так?

Так кем он был после этого?

И кем был Мердок? Что, если Стю именно поэтому не оттолкнул его тогда? Что, если он просто ждал, когда это случится?

– Как видишь, – мрачно пробубнил мужчина, и 2-D, наконец, улыбнулся:

– А отношения?

Это был чертовски важный вопрос. Стю даже подумал, что Мердок, возможно, уже считает происходящее между ними отношениями. Скорее всего, считает. Интересно, что в этой ситуации нужно делать? Оставаться, бежать?

И, кстати, а как же Пола?

– А что? – прервал его рассуждения мужчина, и 2-D воспринял эту реакцию с позитивом. Едва ли Мердок относился к той категории людей, которая легко признается в своих чувствах. Наверняка, просто наверняка это был такой способ выразить привязанность.

Стю почувствовал себя даже польщенным. Странный ритуал начинал обретать смысл: приглашения в группу, песни, беседы, таскания по больницам… то, что он вернулся в Кроули. То, что вернулись за ним…

– Ну, что с ними? Тоже привязанность? Якоря?

– Еще бы. Это даже более опасное дерьмо, – усмехнулся Мердок, и Стю поразился своей невероятно умной догадке:

– Так ты поэтому один?

Мужчина прищурился и хмыкнул:

– Не думай, что знаешь меня. Вообще-то, я просто берегу себя для миллиона фанаток.

– Ага, – почти безразлично отозвался 2-D, ни на секунду не поверив Мердоку. Кажется, он только что узнал кое-что чертовски важное.

В Winnebago царил полный хаос: развороченные порно-журналы, которые лежали грудой на полу, открытые на особенно пошлых страницах, брошенный на кровати лэптоп… жуткий запах нестиранной одежды, гари и чего-то мускусного, удушающего.

Стю пригляделся и увидел на стене черные следы огня.

– Здесь был пожар?! – в ужасе прошептал он, протянув руку к стене, но так и не решившись коснуться.

– А, нет, я кошку сжег, – равнодушно отозвался Мердок, растягиваясь на кровати, включая метроном и узловатым пальцем указывая на гвозди, оставшиеся в стене. 2-D, искоса посмотрев на него, подумал, что это уже похоже на дежавю.

Оставалось надеяться, что про кошку он пошутил.

– Так что за варианты?

Мердок пожал плечами:

– Пригород Лондона и ближайшие города. Деревня. Не скажу, чтобы мне что-то понравилось. Дорого, бестолково и бездушно. Но можешь глянуть, я сохранил.

– Где?

– В лэптопе. Ты, что, даже техникой пользоваться не умеешь?

– Умею, – по-детски насупился Стю и осторожно сел на край кровати, подтянув к себе лэптоп. Мердок демонстративно начал что-то наигрывать на гитаре, пока 2-D, вертя в руках странное изобретение, пытался найти на нем кнопку пуска.

Спустя минуту, когда Стю, почти отчаявшись, все же нашел кнопку включения, Мердок отложил бас-гитару и закатил глаза:

– Ты дебил. Смотри.

Он нагнулся вперед, подтянув к себе лэптоп, и устроил его на коленях. Несмотря на возможные опасения, 2-D пришлось устроиться рядом, вытянув ноги вперед, чтобы иметь возможность следить за тем, что на экране.

Мердок открывал что-то, показывал небольшие фотографии, адреса… у Стю кружилась голова от этого идиотизма. Под конец мужчина скривился и снисходительно добавил:

– Но все это дерьмо, конечно. Оно не стоит группы.

2-D позволил себе усмехнуться.

– Да нет у нас никакой группы. Даже названия – и того нет, – он вспомнил, как легко заткнула его Пола этим простым вопросом, и захотел повторить этот трюк с Мердоком.

– Ну, хочешь, придумаем, – ни на секунду не смутившись, ухмыльнулся мужчина, и Стю с удивлением отметил, что улыбается. Его охватила дрожь, радостное возбуждение накатывало волнами. Мердок разрешал ему выбрать название вместе с ним, действительно считаясь с его мнением.

Черт, это стоило всех мучений.

– Ммм… – 2-D задумался, глядя в потолок и напрягая память. Здорово бы было взять какой-нибудь образ, который будет что-то значить. – Обезьяна? – наконец, предложил он, и Мердок скептически прищурился:

– С какой радости?

– Ну просто… в буддизме есть такой символ. Три обезьяны.

– А ты теперь буддист? – с усмешкой поинтересовался мужчина.

– Ну, вроде того. По-моему, буддизм – довольно разумная штука, – пожал плечами Стю, устроился подальше, поджав под себя ноги. Он начал тренировать позу, в которой сидит Будда, потому как она показалась ему правильной. Медитация в принципе казалась правильной, и 2-D с радостью для себя отметил, что близок к этому состоянию. Возможно, именно правильной позы и не хватало ему для того, чтобы постичь высшее знание?.. Так или иначе, Стю продолжил чуть увереннее, гордясь своей осведомленностью. Ему теперь было, что рассказать Мердоку. – В общем, эти обезьяны не видят, не слышат и не говорят ничего плохого, поэтому оно обходит их стороной. Типа того.

– Занятно, – неохотно признал мужчина, и 2-D гордо выпрямился. – Но. Уже есть The Monkees, так что у нас не получится.

Стю вздохнул. Он был бы и рад посчитать это капризом Мердока, но тот был прав. Не стоило воровать название у другой группы. Которые, тем более, спели о том, что поверили во что-то… плохая идея.

– Жаль, – с сожалением признал он, но мужчина, поковырявшись ногтем мизинца между зубов, изрек:

– Вообще-то, я что-то читал такое. В Средневековье христиане как огня боялись обезьян. Не знаю, откуда эти дурики их взяли, но, бля, серьезно боялись. Особенно здоровых, типа горилл, – он усмехнулся, поддел ноготь другим и, щурясь, попытался выковырять что-то, – Поэтому для них обезьяны стали символом грехов. Всяких разных…

Мердок вздохнул, вытер пальцы о футболку и продолжил сосредоточенно ковыряться в зубах, медлительно и лениво вещая:

– …похоть, гнев, тщеславие, стремление к материальным благам и роскоши, нравственное падение. Короче, в какой-то момент они вообще от страха в штанишки наложили и стали считать больших обезьян пособниками Дьявола.

– Прямо как про тебя, – не сдержавшись, вставил 2-D и зажмурился, ожидая удара. Но его не последовало, мужчина горделиво смотрел на Стю, довольно ухмыляясь:

– А ведь точно, дырчатый. В этом однозначно что-то есть. Так что, «Горилла»?

2-D согласился:

– Пусть будет «Горилла».


	10. Epilogue: Pre-Phase 1

Он смотрел в ее глаза и совершенно не мог поверить в то, что услышал от Рассела. Того странного огромного парня, добродушного правильного толстяка. Сломавшего Мердоку нос в пяти местах. Ради него.

Вместо него.

По-хорошему, Стю понимал, что именно он был должен негодовать. Еще он понимал, что, скорее всего, Рассел сделал это не из любви к нему. Просто так у него появился повод как следует приложить Мердока.

Все это казалось какой-то фантасмагорией. 2-D мысленно откручивал время назад, вспоминая все детали. Повторное знакомство, несостоявшийся ужин с родителями… телефон, записанный на обратной стороне обложки книги по буддизму.

Они созванивались. Еще когда он путешествовал по пригородам Лондона и довольно отдаленным мелким студиям в поисках возможного дома для лучшей группы столетия. Стю звонил ей каждый раз, как Мердок поднимал на него руку; каждый, как устраивал странные пьяные шествия. Когда он доставал его, угрожал куклой вуду, бесился, называл его идеи полной лажей…

В эти моменты 2-D просто выходил из трейлера проветриться до ближайшего телефонного автомата и звонил ей. Поле. Потому что, возможно, он и был влюблен в Мердока, но все это было слишком сложно и деструктивно. Пола была удобнее. Пола была правильнее.

Возможно, ее бы даже одобрили его родители. Возможно, она могла стать шансом на то, чтобы помириться с ними.

Пола казалась светом в окне, верной подругой, идеальным собеседником, полным жизни, радости и надежды. Мердок же, напротив, все больше казался средоточием зла, внутри которого остались лишь гниль и адское пламя.

Они говорили по телефону столько, сколько позволяли найденные Стю монеты, но ни разу он так и не решился позвать ее за собой. И потом, куда? В раздолбанный трейлер Мердока?! Где она будет на таких же птичьих правах, как и он сам. Где ей придется становиться громоотводом и защищать его…

Как унизительно.

Ему больше всего на свете нужна была ее поддержка, но 2-D боялся принять ее. Не физическую, не материальную, только не так.

Лишь когда они нашли через Интернет Kong Studios, после того, как Мердок привел Рассела и они задумались о гитаристе, Стю, наконец, набрался сил и позвал ее на репетицию. Присутствие еще одного человека делало все это несколько менее неловким. А 2-D и без того хватило неловкости в их самый первый телефонный разговор.

Он состоялся раз на третий, да и то чудом. Стю звонил еще из Кроули, перед окончательным отъездом, но все время натыкался на автоответчик, оставляя послания и в тайне опасаясь, что неверно записал номер. И неважно, что он уже дозванивался по нему однажды. Пола ведь так и не пришла на ужин с родителями… наверное, не успела. Возможно, они разминулись, она ждала его, но наткнулась только на озлобленных Рейчел и Дэвида. И теперь и вовсе не желает его видеть.

Вполне вероятно, что дело было именно в этой паранойе, но что-то казалось ему неверным в этом царстве механических голосов и звуковых сигналов.

И все же Пола появилась в их студии: без предупреждения ворвалась посреди репетиции, и, вероятно, взбесила Мердока именно этим. Он окатил ее волной презрения, отсыпал парочку оскорблений, а после начисто игнорировал любое ее слово и действие.

2-D не понимал, почему. Хотя теперь, возможно, начинал догадываться.

– Вали отсюда, потаскуха, – с отвращением на лице подытожил Мердок. До этого они говорили о том, чтобы выставить Полу. Вернее, говорил только Мердок.

Сейчас они втроем стояли напротив Полы, и Рассел выглядел мрачным, Мердок из-за сломанного носа вообще переставал быть похожим на себя, а 2-D даже не знал, что добавить ко всему этому.

– И играешь ты паршиво, – пожал плечами Рассел, и Стю обернулся на него с ужасом. Добряк Рассел просто не мог этого сделать. Не мог такого сказать.

– Но Стю… Мердок! – она обратилась к каждому из них двоих. Хотелось бы, чтобы порядок был вызван степенью их важности для нее, но что-то подсказывало 2-D, что это не так. Его передернуло от отвращения. Он ведь любил ее. Он ведь считал ее лучом надежды. Черт возьми, почему все так обернулось?..

– Даже не слушай эту шалаву, – еще более мрачно протянул Мердок, и Стю даже побоялся повернуться, чтобы не увидеть его лица. – Она и приехала сюда ради легкой славы и простой добычи. Я просто сделал тебе одолжение.

2-D вгляделся в лицо Полы, и она, словно по команде, сняла очки. Глаза ее не выражали ни капли раскаяния, несмотря на попытку изобразить скорбный вид в целом.

– Я очень любила тебя, но пойми. Ты просто должен с этим смириться. Ты не можешь выгнать меня только потому, что я полюбила другого, – почти проблеяла Пола, и Стю попытался сделать к ней шаг, сам не зная, зачем, но на его плечи легли две руки: Мердока и Рассела.

– Не надо, братан, – покачал головой толстяк, и 2-D остановился. – Да, не одна она виновата, но этот урод уже получил свое. А девушек я бить не буду.

Во всем этом было столько лицемерия, что у Стю опустились руки. Он ответ взгляд от Полы и, наконец, вздохнул:

– Выгнать тебя может только Мердок, Пола. И он свой выбор уже сделал.

Тот довольно хмыкнул и безумно мерзко рассмеялся:

– Отлично сказано, Человек дождя. Шлюхам не место в группе. Шлюхи стоят под сценой и текут с крутых музыкантов, смекаешь? Кесарю кесарево.

2-D не слушал его. Он думал об их с Полой неловком первом свидании, о звонках, о робких поцелуях. Они не зашли так далеко, как Пола зашла с Мердоком, и Стю не мог определить, как к этому относиться. Было ли дело в нем самом? Кто был виноват на самом деле?

Может, он чего-то не дал ей? Может, она искала иного? Может, Мердок и в самом деле прав?

Он даже не мог понять, что в действительности происходило сейчас. Все казалось настолько нереальным, что вызывало ощущение сна или дежавю. Пола, его драгоценная Пола, которая поддерживала его те две недели, что они не могли найти студию. Которая помогала перенести раздражение Мердока, всегда нацеленное на 2-D вне зависимости от реальной причины.

И Мердок – подаривший ему целую жизнь, показавший огромное количество истин, даже если это и было чертовски больно. Этим он и продолжал заниматься сейчас. Прямо как с Дэвидом и Рейчел. Ужасный, пугающий и жестокий человек, который из раза в раз помогал ему.

Стю не был уверен в том, чью сторону ему стоило бы занять, но, выбирая между Мердоком и кем-то еще, он не мог даже в мыслях склониться к последнему. Правильно – там, где Мердок. Как бы ни было больно от этого.

Он чувствовал себя чертовски злым, но как он мог возразить. Они оба предали его, два самых дорогих человека в мире, а это и впрямь значило, что он это заслужил. Дукха, в конце концов, естественное состояние вещей, если вдуматься. Свойство мира как такового. Его нужно принять.

– Мне жаль. Пока, Пола, – наконец, произнес 2-D, все еще неуверенный в том, что поступает правильно. Он развернулся, сгорбился и пошел прочь комнату, которую облюбовал позавчера.

Kong Studios оказалась настолько огромной, что они до сих пор не знали всех ее уголков и выбирали себе место по вкусу, день за днем перетаскивая вещи. Вчерашнее открытие безумно радовало Стю: оно, как казалось, идеально подходило для двоих, просторное, светлое и почти целое. 2-D планировал жить здесь с ней, с Полой, а теперь следовало найти другую комнату, хотя бы на время. В которой ничто не будет напоминать об этом человеке, где он сможет, наконец, почувствовать себя в безопасности. Без травмирующих воспоминаний, пусть это и было бегством.

Он принялся перебирать вещи, укладывая свои в коробку, внимательно осматривая каждую, сосредотачиваясь на ней полностью. Коробки они нашли в подвале и быстро приспособили для своих небольших переездов. Теперь Стю был рад тому, что не успел ее выкинуть. Вещей у него было совсем немного, и это облегчало задачу. 2-D только боялся, что не успеет прийти в себя к тому моменту, как они кончатся, а потому, не дав себе поразмыслить над собственным состоянием, он подхватил коробку и понес ее в коридор. Все равно, где он будет жить теперь… лишь бы не здесь. И лучше на другом этаже.

После настала очередь другой коробки – с вещами Полы, которые теперь следовало выкинуть. Ее вещей было гораздо больше, но Стю наскоро побросал их, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Он не знал, сколько времени потратил на перетаскивание всего, но когда в коридоре, освещенном луной и звездами, появился Мердок, включивший свет, он поморщился.

– Не нужно, убери, – 2-D прищурился и покачал головой.

– Страдаешь, придурок? – усмехнулся тот, но тут же выключил свет.

– Нет.

– А что?

Стю остановился посреди темного коридора, выпрямился и с улыбкой положил ладонь на стекло.

– Посмотри, – с восторгом прошептал он, – Лондонский мост падает.

Мердок подошел к 2-D остановился рядом, засунул руки поглубже в карманы и нахмурился:

– Это ты про небо?

И 2-D молча кивнул.


End file.
